


Trial and Error

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, dragon!Yami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: To ensure a peace treaty is made between the humans and the dragons, a marriage is proposed between royalty of both species. It was just Yugi's luck that he would be the one representing the humans, getting married off to a man he had never met in an unfamiliar land. It's going to take quite a bit for Yugi to find the good side in all of this, but like all things in life, all it takes is a little trial and error.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess it's time to finally start posting this fic. It's been in the works for quite a while now ahaha. This started off as me trying to get better writing romancy stuff, and also smut, hence the rating on the story. It's not going to be a terribly long fic (I only have about ten shortish chapters planed, and the story progresses pretty fast), but like I said, it was more of an exercise to get better in unfamiliar ground. Still, let's see how this goes ahaha. Enjoy the first chapter!  
> Oh btw almost forgot, but if anyone wanted a visual of what yami looks like, I drew a picture of him a while back over on tumblr [here.](http://ashethehedgehog.tumblr.com/post/152619378646)

He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be the worst or best day of his life. He was leaning more towards the former.

All his life, he had been fed rumours and stories about the dragon kingdom. To his understanding, it was a place where only the meanest and toughest creatures survived. Humans were at the bottom of that list. They had a natural rivalry with the dragons, and therefore weren’t welcome in their country often.

That was the understanding Yugi had with the dragon kingdom. It was not the best opinion to have, when- just one week ago- the demands for a treaty had come in, and Yugi had been at the center of those demands. He never had the chance to look at the actual parchment that held the requirements on it, but he knew the important details.

There was to be an arranged marriage, between a human of noble birth, and the king of the dragons. Yugi wasn’t the only noble they could have offered, but he had volunteered for the role, thus making it appear as if the humans had thrown him out with warm smiles and welcome arms to the lion’s den.

‘Volunteered.’ It was a word he used lightly, and layered with sarcasm. In reality, he hadn’t ‘volunteer’ at all. The truth was he had been forced into it; sacrifice his life in the human kingdom (and quite possibly his life in general), or the life of his grandfather. Yugi never had a choice.

 _I’m marrying a man I’ve never met, never to return to my home kingdom, and to spend the rest of my life as the husband of the one species my people detest the most._ There was a god somewhere cracking up over his life, he was sure.

He raised his head, the sound of an organ cutting through his thoughts. It was a deep refrain, one that sounded achingly familiar, and yet the pitch was different to what he was used to. It was his signal to walk forward, into the hall that would seal his fate. _My fate is already sealed- it was the moment that treaty appeared._

He opened the doors to the hall.

The room was filled with several different species, but a clear dominance of dragons and a severe lack of humans. There was one man there- a representative of the kingdom, nothing more than a messenger to check that the wedding when through before returning home. _At least he can,_ Yugi thought ruefully.  

Yugi knew he could never return- once they were joined, he would be linked to the dragon king for the rest of his life, and be forced to remain here, in the castle of the dragon kingdom. The cold stone that made the walls of the whole building- including that of the hall he was in- felt more like rocks piled atop his grave than the fortification of safety he knew they intended to be. _But they weren’t built for my safety- they were built for_ his _kind._

With that thought in mind, Yugi walked down the aisle. He felt like scoffing at the red carpet- of course it was red. Red was the colour of royalty here, laced with the golden shades of the jewellery the king was known to wear- a symbol of his power. Gold was expensive across all kingdoms; the more you could show it off, the more rich you appeared. And being rich meant having power, he guessed. Or maybe it was just the dragon’s fondness for gold he had heard about. Another rumour.

He ignored the rows of seats full of people, focusing on the carpet as he walked forward. When he reached the two stairs to the podium, he raised his head. And immediately lost what little confidence he had worked up.

His first thought was to run away. He wasn’t sure if it was an instinct in general towards dragons, or if it was just _this_ particular one that evoked such feelings. But the fear and energy for flight were there. He had to reel them in as he took those two steps up, his flat, formal shoes pushing into the softness of the carpet.

This was the man he was to marry. This was the one who would be bonded to him forever, for the rest of his life. Yugi had to give credit where credit was due- it wasn’t that the king was bad looking or anything- in fact (and he wasn’t sure if it was ‘dragon charm,’ another rumour perhaps) he looked very nice, dressed in a matching set of robes to Yugi, adored with all that fine jewellery and silken gold. Much of it hung off his long pointed ears, and even his red horns had bands of gold on them, nestled behind the crown planted on the center of his forehead, the ends hidden under flowing bangs.

Yugi had the passing thought that black would look much better on him than the red. Maybe then Yugi wouldn’t be able to see the man’s tail as easily, swishing slowly behind him, red tuffs trailing from the tip. Was it true that dragon tails were extra sensitive? Or were they void of feeling completely? Yugi had heard both versions before. He wasn’t sure which side of the debate he sided with. He wasn’t sure he cared.

He took his spot across from the king, refusing to meet his gaze, instead staring at the man’s chest. He wouldn’t look to the floor and look so meek in front of all these clearly important people, but he wouldn’t meet the other man’s eyes until he had to.

Which was coming up anyway. He heard the priest preaching about equality or something or other. It didn’t seem important to Yugi, and he doubted what the man was saying would apply after they left the hall anyway. _If I’m lucky, the king will just forget about me and go back to ruling his kingdom, and I can find a decent way to survive in this place. Worst case scenario is he kills me, right? Wait, dragons don’t eat their partners… do they?_ Yugi couldn’t remember hearing anything about that particular rumour. He hoped it wasn’t true.

The chest he was staring at suddenly moved forward a step, and Yugi recoiled one backwards immediately. His head snapped up, and he finally locked eyes with his future husband.

They were red, of course they were red. Why wouldn’t they be red? Red eyes to match the red of royalty. Was there even some kind of magic spell out there that could change eye colour? Or was red just an average colour for dragons? He supposed he couldn’t talk, though, since purple wasn’t a common colour for humans either. A freak human and a (possible) freak dragon, bonded through marriage… The irony of it wasn’t lost to him.

The king’s gaze was sharp and calculating. Yugi felt like he was being examined for his character traits and flaws right then and there, with that one sweep of eyes as they travelled over his form. _Is he sizing me up…? Maybe he_ is _going to eat me._

But then it softened slightly, and he nodded about something. His hand came forward, palm facing up. It was an offer, and Yugi accepted it, knowing full well what it meant. _It’s not like I have a choice…_ The king’s palm was cold, and Yugi was reminded that dragons were cold blooded. He wondered if that meant he would be sleeping next to an ice brick for the rest of his life. Winter would definitely yield him a cold when it came around, in that case.

The priest declared something- Yugi wasn’t really listening- and gestured towards them. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was required to do something now, but couldn’t remember what it was. A slight panic bubbled in his chest at the thought. He couldn’t afford to look weak now- there would be time later to be meek, but now it was crucial that he represent the humans well. Weakness now would show an opportunity to strike later, and he wouldn’t be responsible for the fall of the human race because he couldn’t remember when to put on wedding rings. _Wait, that’s it! Wedding rings!_

Yugi blinked, re-focusing his eyes, not realising he had been staring at the king unconsciously that whole time. The king didn’t seem to mind, however, and simply turned to his side, where a pedestal held a tiny ring with a red gem in the center of a giant pillow. He gently lifted it up between his fingers, minding the sharp nails (claws? They looked like claws to Yugi).

“With this symbol of our bond, I promise to honour and protect you forever, and never let you walk alone,” The king spoke, his deep voice traveling over the hushed crowd. It demanded attention, and attention it had- from everyone. His eyes drifted back down to Yugi, locking with his next words. “May my fire burn for you eternally.” He slipped the ring onto Yugi’s finger, sliding it into place perfectly.

Yugi felt incredibly stupid at the flush that spread over his cheeks. He hadn’t read up on dragon marriage vows, and the words surprised him. _Fire burn for you eternally…_ What was he supposed to say in return to that? He then realised the king was staring at him, waiting for his reply.

Yugi’s eyes darted to his side, finding his own pedestal there, with a ring similar to his own. It was slightly bigger than his, the gem purple in colour (much to Yugi’s delight, he had to admit), but then the king had longer fingers. He picked it up, readying his own side of the vows.

“With this symbol of our union, I promise to support you, through the best and worst times,” Yugi took in a deep breath, watching the other’s expression. “May my heart beat for you eternally.” He wasted no time mimicking the king’s actions, sliding the ring on and retreating his hands quickly.

The king smiled at him. 

And then it was over.

The crowd cheered and clapped politely as the king lead Yugi back down the aisle. Yugi allowed himself to be carried, his feet working automatically to trail behind the ruler. His eyes never strayed from the carpet, and then the stone floor as they left the room.

The king was clearly leading Yugi somewhere, but where he didn’t know. He was tempted to speak up and ask the other, but he didn’t want to initiate a conversation. As it turned out, he didn’t have to as the king spoke up.

“It has occurred to me,” the king said softly, “that I do not know your name, and yet we are now married.” The underlying message was clear- demanding answers without asking the questions for them. Yugi could already tell he would be walking over eggshells for the rest of his life. _And without a decent pair of shoes._

“Yugi Mutou.” Yugi answered. The king gave an appreciative hum.

“Yu-gi. It has a very nice ring to it. I like it,” the king’s eye’s flashed as he smiled over at Yugi. “My name is Yami. You have my permission to use it when we are alone together. Being called ‘king’ and ‘your majesty’ all day becomes tiring.”

“I can only imagine.” Yugi said quietly.

The king- Yami- continued to stare at him for a moment before he spoke again. “There is a banquet being held to honour our bond. That is where we are going now. Afterwards, I will show you to your new chambers.”

 _I’ll try to manage until then,_ Yugi thought bitterly. He couldn’t say having dinner in a room full of dragons was on his bucket list.

* * *

“This is the place.” Yami said, announcing the obvious. They had retired after staying at the banquet as long as necessary. In truth, it was probably Yugi’s sulking that had triggered their leave, but if it got Yugi away from everyone then he was willing to put on the sour face.

Yugi moved away from the king’s side, immediately sitting down on the bed. He would take the time to admire the no doubt wonderfully decorated room later. Right now, he was tired, and beyond ready to put today behind him into a memory.

He stretched his hands, prepared to just fall asleep in his current attire. Then he noticed that the king was still in the room. 

“Um… thank you for showing me to my chambers…” Yugi trailed off, staring at the floor in front of the king.

Yami let out a small laugh, shaking his head as Yugi looked up at him.

“I think you mean _our_ chambers.” He said before moving towards a cabinet of some kind.

“Ours?” Yugi said as he turned away, not wanting to watch the king change. “Don’t tell me-“

“Tell you what? You have to sleep with me? What did you expect?” Yami’s lofty voice cut in.

Yugi heard his soft footfalls come closer until the other side of the bed dipped with his weight. He half expected the man to turn closer to him, or demand he curl up to his side. Something ludicrous. But instead, the king kept to his side of the bed, not bothering to say or do anything else as he drifted off to sleep.

Yugi waited until the sound of his breathing was deep and even before he allowed himself to relax. _What a day…_ he thought, moving under the blanket of his side. He briefly wondered if Yami would care that he was still wearing his ceremonial robes. He decided that since the other hadn’t commented on them, that he didn’t. Or that he would in the morning.

 _But that’s a problem for tomorrow,_ Yugi sighed, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him, trying hard to ignore the added weight on his finger. He was going to have to get used to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos, bookmarked, and especially commented! I'm really blown away by the amount of interest and support this story has- you guys are the best ;v; I hope things continue to stay interesting! Here's chapter two!  
> There is a scene in this chapter that makes it seem like smut is going to happen, but it cuts off before anything nsfw happens, btw. I will give you all a warning on the chapters where smut shows up, since I know some prefer not to read that, and when to skip the sections. This chapter is safe in that regard, enjoy!

“These are the battlements, although we don’t tend to keep them up and running in perfect order anymore. It has been many years since the last war, and the kingdom has no need for such high defences when the land itself offers its fair share of protection.”

Yugi just nodded as Yami spoke, trailing along behind the king as they walked the pathway. He peered out over the edge of the stone to the high rolling hills beyond, and the mountains that seemed to surround the valley Yami’s castle was nestled in. There was a small town some distance away from the castle, still in the valley, but closer to the hills. It looked quaint and small compared to the towering structure of the castle, but then everything in the area looked quaint and small in comparison. Nothing could compete with the dominating stone building.

“Are you listening, Yugi?” Yami’s cool tone forced Yugi away from the landscape. He flinched in shock when he saw Yami standing there staring at him.

“Er, yes, sorry. I was just lost in the view.” Yugi took a step back, bringing his hands up to each other to fiddle.

“It is quite a magnificent view,” Yami hummed, seemingly taking the excuse. “It had been a while since I last got to see it.”

“But you’re the king. Can’t you just come up when you want to?” Yugi furrowed his brows, glancing up at the other.

“Mmm, well I suppose so, but duty calls, and calls often I’m afraid. I don’t have much free time while running a kingdom. Perhaps you would like to visit somewhere else now?” Yami asked, his eyes boring into Yugi’s.

Yugi squirmed under that gaze, feeling like he would be set on fire from the red gleaming irises. He didn’t miss the way the king had avoided the question, though. He seemed to be good at redirecting the flow of a conversation into his favour; something Yugi would have to remember. “I’d like to go back to our chambers, if we could. I’m a little tired.”

“I understand. Let us return there, then.” Yami held out his arm, and Yugi tentatively slipped his hand around it.

They turned back around to retrace their steps. Yugi recalled several of the areas Yami had showed him during the tour, but most of the hallways and doors looked the same. He had a feeling it would be easy to get lost without knowing the way; he would have to make an effort later to learn how to navigate the passages. He didn’t want to be relying on a dragon to lead him around everywhere, even if Yami seemed unfazed by it.

“I apologise for acting more like an escort during this trip than a partner. I felt it would be in your best interests to become familiar with your new home as soon as possible.” Yami spoke up, and if Yugi didn’t know any better he’d say Yami could sense what he was thinking. “I do not trust the members of my court to ensure your safety when I am not around. I’m sure right now this is all rather overwhelming for you. I will make sure my staff try their best to make the transition as smooth as possible for you.”

“Um… thank you.” Yugi mumbled, staring down at his feet.

He didn’t know what else to say to that, his mind a raging torrent of conflicting emotions.

* * *

Two days later Yugi was forced to acknowledge the part of his marriage he had been dreading.

Yami was sitting in his spot on the daybed in their chambers, while Yugi was lounging on the bed. He was staring at the roof while occasionally sneaking glances over at his husband. The dragon was sorting through some documents to read through later. It seemed to be a never ending pile- whenever Yami worked it down, one of his advisors would have a new pile waiting. Yugi felt a pang of sympathy for the king over that. He would offer to help, but he really didn’t know the first thing about running a kingdom. And besides, he didn’t want to give the court more fuel for their fire should he mess something up; he was already more than aware of the fact many dragons didn’t appreciate him being here.

Eventually Yami took a small break, noticing his drink that had been lying full and yet abandoned for a while. He must have felt Yugi’s eyes on him somehow, for he glanced up to lock eyes with Yugi.

“Maybe you’ve done enough for tonight.” Yugi said, the suggestion to stop hanging unsaid between them.

“Maybe,” Yami hummed, swirling the liquid in his glass around. “You are aware of our final duty we must perform to complete the marriage, correct?” He said before tilting his glass back, draining the liquid. His eyes were trained on Yugi’s the entire time.

“I am.” Yugi managed to say, swallowing back saliva that felt oddly like it had stuck in his throat. Or maybe that was the lump of anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. He knew this had been coming- he knew since the beginning. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he’d have to…

“Then we must consummate the bond.” Yami said matter-of-factly. _He’s not exactly the most romantic partner,_ Yugi thought before dismissing the thought.

“There won’t be any… casualties, will there? I mean, dragons and humans don’t often…” Mate? Breed? Have sex? All the options made Yugi flush with embarrassment.

Something that looked like hurt flashed through the king’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced with understanding. “I assure you- I will not hurt you, Yugi. If you are still not ready we can wait-“

“No, it’s fine,” Yugi interrupted. _If we… I don’t do this now, I might not have the confidence to do it again._ “Let’s… do it.”

Yami gazed at him for a moment before nodding, his glass sitting on the table abandoned once again. He stalked over to the bed, sitting down next to Yugi.

“Is it your… first?’ He asked somewhat awkwardly.

Yugi nodded, sighing deeply. “Yours?”

“Yes.” Yami admitted. Yugi was somewhat surprised by that. Surely the king got whatever he wanted, right? Including sex? _I guess not, or he was saving it maybe._ Yugi didn’t think on it too long.

“If at any point I scare you, tell me, and I will stop.” Yami muttered, his face coming extremely close to Yugi’s. Yugi barely had time to nod before the king’s lips pressed against his own.

They were cold, and felt like they were seeping it into his own body. Yugi brought his hands up to rest on Yami’s chest, leaving the opportunity to push him away there if he needed it. Yami just hummed at him through the kiss, moving his head downwards slightly to suck on Yugi’s bottom lip before pulling away.

Suddenly Yami’s hands snaked up Yugi’s side, rubbing up and under his shirt, trying to steal all of Yugi’s body warm with their coldness.

“You’re so warm.” Yami said, his breath short.

“H-Humans generally are.” Yugi replied, although he had a feeling Yami didn’t care. He let his arms fall down as Yami’s continued to actively leech his warmth. It was enough to make him shiver. From the cold, of course, he thought as one of those hands brushed over a nipple. From the cold.

The drastic change in temperature on his chest sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, and he couldn’t deny the warmth that spread as his body rapidly tried to keep him warm. It was… strangely nice, he had to admit.

This was going to be one confusing night.

* * *

Yugi had to give his husband credit- he wasn’t the overbearing, stuck up dragon Yugi’s thoughts- and the rumours- told him he would be. In fact he was beginning to question if the rumours that floated between kingdoms had _any_ truth to them at all. He supposed not, since most were conjured from the bored imaginations of travelling merchants.

There was an almost gentle kindness in the way he handled things behind the scenes. Yugi had observed the way he dealt with the responsibilities that sat alongside his crown atop his head. He was just, and fair. There was never a case or hearing from his people that he didn’t consider, and his responses were always done for the best of the kingdom.

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t brutal about it at times- he had yelled and snarled his fair share of answers. And may whatever gods the dragons looked up to save the souls of anyone who tried to find the weakness in the king’s logic. They would be leaving with a wounded pride and no head. 

And yet.

And yet Yugi couldn’t work out what to make of the king. It was like spinning a wheel to see what mood you would end up dealing with. It had not yet reached a week since their ceremony, so Yugi decided to give it some time, and lay low and out of the way as he observed everything happening from a distance as best he could.

However, all of the alone time meant he only had his overactive thoughts for company. He felt lost, and most of all, homesick. He longed to see his grandfather again, and to talk casually with his friends back in the human court. He was worried what had befallen them, and he didn’t- _couldn’t_ trust the people who had sent him here to keep their word about his grandfather. He just hoped the friends he had left behind would be able to protect his last living family member. _Maybe one day I’ll be able to see him again,_ Yugi clung to the thought. He knew his grandfather was old, but there was still a spark of adventure in his eyes, and he knew the old man would keep fighting. He was probably on his way over to the dragon kingdom right now to demand his grandson back. The idea was almost enough to make Yugi laugh, but he didn’t want to attract unwanted attention, so he kept it inside instead, smiling to himself.

* * *

A hollow feeling had begun to well up in his chest, but he kept his emotions squashed down. Everyone he met here seemed so serious, like showing emotion was sacred or frowned upon. Yugi leaned towards the later. Something told him it was a dog eat dog world- or dragon eat dragon, he should say- here, and only the strongest survived. It was all a game of dancing around politics and fancy words while trying to climb the ladder and avoid the certain death below.

So in other words, it was exactly the same as human politics. And Yugi hated it. He had expected many things walking into this life, and not many were good points. But he hadn’t ever imagined he would be coming into another game of politics again. One of the only good points of leaving behind his old life had been also leaving behind all of the senators and guild leaders fighting for scraps from the king’s hand.

But it was no different here. Everyone still fought for the king’s favour.

The only difference was that the king here was Yugi’s husband.

“I have said it once and I will say it again; I do not have time for your stupidity. Give me results, or don’t show your face again. It is as simple as that.” Yami’s calm voice interrupted Yugi’s thoughts.

He sighed, turning his attention back to the courtroom.

He had a fair enough grasp of what was happening to be able to zone out, but he figured it would be better to pay attention now. Especially with the tiny side glances Yami seemed to be giving him, as if to check he was listening. Or maybe he was bored. His posture did scream boredom, the way his hand was supporting his sagging head. He still looked at full attention, but his body betrayed his true feelings.

There was some kind of discussion going on, and the other person, probably a senator, was at the bottom of the dais, standing and staring intently at a sheet of paper in his hands. _So that’s why Yami looks so relaxed. No one’s looking at him to see his reactions, just his voice,_ Yugi realised.

The senator said something quickly before scuttling out of the room, slipping out the grand doors at the end.

“Well that was pointless.” Yami huffed loudly, stretching forward.

Yugi fidgeted nervously, glancing around to realise the room was empty save the two of them. They were alone.

He turned his head back to immediately flinch. Yami was staring at him, his face calm and questioning. Yugi wondered if he wanted Yugi to say something.

“Uh, I wouldn’t know,” Yugi muttered, glancing away with an awkward smile. “I’m not familiar with the laws of your land.”

“Give it time; you’ll learn.” Yami hummed. Yugi nodded, his eyes downcast.

“Were you not in the court in the human kingdom?” Yami asked.

“I was, but I didn’t really do anything.”

“You didn’t have a role?”

“N-No.” Yugi fidgeted with his hands, focusing on the fingers overlapping and not Yami’s facial reactions. “We had a lot of court members to take care of all the jobs. I wasn’t… needed.”

“No one in a court is unneeded.” Was Yami’s response. He tapped a finger against his armrest. When Yugi glanced up at him, his expression looked thoughtful.

“What is it?” Yami asked him, his attention turning to Yugi. Yugi flinched, his fingers sliding awkwardly over his palms.

“N-Nothing.” He stammered. Yami regarded him with a calculating look. Yugi kept his mouth shut.

“If you are sure.” Yami brushed it off, rising from his throne. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

Yugi paused for a moment before pushing out of his own throne, following behind his husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! You guys are the best~

It was a few weeks into the marriage that they encountered their first outburst of denial, but really, Yugi shouldn’t have been surprised. What should have surprised him was that the first point of resistance took so long.

Yugi was sitting in his throne, right next to Yami’s, trying his hardest to look unimportant, but not uninterested. He had been doing a good job so far, in his opinion. That was, until one of Yami’s advisors had made a quip about Yugi’s meekness.

It had been a passing comment, the slip of an unguarded tongue. Yugi had inwardly winced at the sharpness of the quip, but had put on a brave front, only flinching slightly. But it was enough for Yami to notice, it seemed.

The king rose from his chair, his face a sea of calmness, but his tail betraying his anger with its lashing. Yugi doubted the man below them could see the warning sign with the way Yami’s garment choice for today flowed downwards like a cape. It served to hide his tail well, but from Yugi’s perch he could see the barely contained emotion.

"You dare to call me weak?" His voice rumbled across the throne room. Yugi sunk down further into his chair, willing it to open up and swallow him. He peered out from behind his barely open lashes, watching his husband from where the other was standing. He knew the anger wasn’t directed at _him_ , but it still made him feel small.

The advisor paled, taking a step back to equal the distance again.

"N-no! Of course not your majesty! I said nothing of the sort, I was merely suggesting that this human-"

"That _human_ has a _name_ , and he happens to be my husband," Yami snarled, narrowing his eyes further. "And as such he is bonded to me. This means that any act committed against him is also committed against me, and I will not tolerate such insubordination. Do you know the punishment for such actions?"

"Y-your majesty, please... I was just--"

"Death. Get him out of my sight." Yami waved his hand, and two guards appeared from the ends of the court room. They linked their arms around the ex-advisor and dragged him down the carpet. The man’s screams of protest rang loudly around the room until the doors were closed, shutting him and his voice off.

"That will be all for today. Let it be known that I will not stand for any form of this disgraceful behaviour in my kingdom, especially when we are in a time of peace. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of _'yes your majesty'_ filled the air. Yami nodded, stepping off the throne pedestal. Before leaving the room, he stopped in front of Yugi's chair, Yugi freezing immediately at the attention.

"Come with me." Yami said softly before disappearing down a corridor.

Not wanting to stay behind with the other advisors- some already sending curious glances Yugi’s way- Yugi scampered off after the king, slowing down when he caught up with him.

They walked in silence, Yami not saying anything and Yugi too afraid to break the silence to talk. When they reached their chambers, Yugi made a beeline for the bed, sitting on the very edge of his side, watching the other carefully.

The king strode over to the daybed, immediately picking up one of the various sheets lying atop it.  
He sat like that for a while, scanning the sheets and sorting them into piles, his brows still furrowed in anger.

Yugi almost didn't want to break his concentration, but he felt like he should at least thank the other. No matter what he thought about the dragon king before, and even now, he _had_ stood up for Yugi back there. He owed Yami his gratitude at least.

Part of him had expected Yami to just let the comment slide. The part he didn’t want to admit had expected Yami to laugh over it. Yugi was eternally grateful the king hadn’t though.

"Hey..." Yugi bit his lip, his courage beginning to slip as he saw the king halt his movements. He swallowed nervously. "Thank you for... that. You didn’t have to, but you did. I… appreciate it, thank you." He hung his head in his hands. _Nice going there Yugi, he probably thinks you're ten times stupider now._

The king didn’t respond immediately, instead staring at the sheet of paper grasped in his hand. Eventually he looked up at Yugi, his gaze so intense it was burning Yugi's skin- or so he felt as he peered at the other through the gaps in his fingers.

"You shouldn’t let people say such harsh things about yourself. You deserve better than the foul treatment so many in this kingdom wish upon you," he said in that deep voice. "I would advise you not to make a habit of it, however; I cannot fight all your battles for you. This kingdom demands power. Should you wish to remain in it, you should become stronger."

"And what if I... don’t want to stay?" Yugi mumbled around his hands, poking his head out to properly watch the other's reaction. He had to admit it was hard to push away the lingering feeling of homesickness that only seemed to grow stronger the longer he spent here. 

"You do not have a choice,” Yami said softly, his gaze softening as the anger melted away. “You are bonded to me, and shall remain where I am as a result. I am the king; I cannot abandon my kingdom."

"I understand." Yugi nodded, sighing as he buried his head in his hands.

He could sense the pause the king took, and when he didn't hear the sheets resume their rustling he grew more worried. _Am I in trouble? Was that too rude of me? Am I going to be punished for being too weak? Would Yami do that?_ Yugi's head was spinning with the possibilities. He didn’t think Yami would; Yami had given him no reason to believe he would act violently towards Yugi, but the thoughts still nagged at him. It wasn’t like Yugi could defend himself if a dragon wanted to harm him anyway, with their sharp claws and horns… Yugi hadn’t missed the little detail of their sharp teeth either.

The king rose from the daybed, making his way over to the main bed, electing a sharp jolt of adrenaline to shoot through Yugi’s system. Yugi couldn't see him- face buried once more in his hands- but he could sense and hear the others movements, and it was sending his thoughts into overdrive. He felt the bed dip, and the weight of a hand on his shoulder alerted him to the king at his side. _Oh god this is it I’m going to be the first human ever married to a dragon and then killed by then for being too we-_

"You have been upset the past few days. Tell me what troubles you." Yami said. The tone of his voice was gentle, and served to pull Yugi away from his frantic thoughts. It was like that night in this same bed, Yami’s voice soft and comforting, so different to the one he used everywhere else.

"It's... nothing, really." Yugi said, trying to shrug it off. He peeked his head out from behind his hands when Yami didn't respond, and immediately wished he hadn't.

The other was staring at him, his face extremely close to Yugi's. He flinched, pulling his head back slightly. Yami didn't move, keeping his distance as Yugi inched away, but Yugi couldn’t miss the worry clouding in the red.

"It’s upsetting you. Tell me." He insisted again. Yugi swallowed nervously, picking at the seams of his tunic to avoid the other's gaze.

"W-well..." Yugi started, shifting around on the spot. He paused, waiting to see if Yami would say anything to press the matter. But the dragon stayed quiet, patiently waiting for Yugi to continue.

"Just... everything." Yugi said lamely, tossing his hands up in a vague shrug.

"Everything." Yami repeated.

"Everything."

"That's quiet vague."

"Yep."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

Yami's mouth twitched at this, and set Yugi off into panic immediately.

"I mean, sorry, I just-"

"Is it me?" Yami asked, his voice soft. Yugi whirled around, confusion clear on his face.

"Why do you think that?" Yugi asked, generally curious.

The other had his head bowed low, his face shadowed in thought. "You’ve barely smiled since our... bonding. Not even at your own wedding. I know it was an arranged event, to bring peace to our two kingdoms, but... I cannot help but think that you are not happy with this decision. Is it fear?"

Yugi blinked. He guessed he didn't give the dragon enough credit- or maybe he was simply too easy to read. He would have to look into that later- it wouldn't do well to have an easily readable face.

Yami wouldn't look at him, keeping his head down instead. His eyes glassily stared at the floor, and if Yugi had never seen the other's storm of emotions before, he would have thought this was his average expression. But since he had seen Yami's expressionless mask, and his warm smile before, he was worried with this new development.

He shuffled on the bed, trying to rid himself of the awkwardness building up inside him. "It's... not that exactly, but you are right. I _did_ volunteer for this. But... it was more forced. I never really had a choice."

"Why is that?" Yami asked gently, his head lifting up slightly, but his eyes still not meeting Yugi's as his brows furrowed.

Yugi fidgeted with the bed sheets, occupying his hands and distracting his thoughts.

"Because my grandfather was in trouble, and if I didn't offer myself to you, then..."

"He would die?" Yami assumed, finishing Yugi's train of thought.

"...Yes."

"Why?" Yami narrowed his eyes, finally looking up at Yugi.

"Why?" Yugi echoed.

"Yes, why were you forced to do this? What threat did you possess to your enemies?"

"Threat?" Yugi frowned. What did the other mean by _threat_?

"You must have done something that threatened whoever forced this upon you," Yami calmly explained. "They sent you off for a reason- they didn't want you there in the human kingdom anymore- and with this marriage proposal appearing it presented the perfect opportunity. You wouldn't be able to return to the country once you were bonded with me. They must have known this. Someone is playing with fire in your kingdom, I think."

"You mean it's their fault I'm here?" Yugi blinked angrily, on the verge of tears but refusing to let them fall and show his weakness.

"If you need to cry, then cry." Yami whispered, tilting Yugi's face towards him when he tried to turn away.

"But you said I shouldn’t show weak-"

"I know what I said, but I was foolish,” Yami cut him off. “I had no idea you were suffering so much through this. I thought you had given yourself to the role with the intention to carry out your duty. I didn't realise there was so much weighing you down over this. I should have seen the signs. I'm sorry. I shouldn't expect you to act like a dragon when you're not one."

At that, Yugi let a few angry tears drop down his face. "It’s just not fair! I didn't do anything, and neither didn't grandpa. I'm being punished for something I didn't do."

While Yugi had been ranting, he didn't realise that Yami's hand had fallen from his chin, and he was looking down again.

"I'm so-"

"No, you're just being honest," Yami interrupted. "I just... I suppose I've been rather blind. I haven't stopped to ask or consider how you would feel about any of this. I just assumed you were being so meek to drive attention away from yourself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be- you were just trying to protect me and your kingdom. I know that the king has to show strength at all times, and that strength rules your kingdom, not bloodlines. You can't afford to look weak." Yugi sniffed away any more tears that threatened to fall.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel weak sometimes." Yami sighed, dragging a hand through his hair, pulling away some strands that had curled up over his horns.

Yugi took a moment to stare at the other, truly taking in his appearance. Yami looked tired, his shoulders sagging and his head resting heavily in his hand as he glanced over at the wall.

"What do you have that would make you feel weak? Being king must mean you're the strongest dragon in the kingdom."

"Only on the surface- and only to the populace. Anyone smart enough to look past the surface and into the court would see the corruption. You saw what happened earlier- any foolish idiot can walk up and challenge me for the throne. It is why I must maintain this dreadful façade of coldness," Yami sighed again, his time turning his face towards Yugi. "I’m afraid I've been wearing it so long I don't know how to take the mask off anymore."

"I don't think that's true." Yugi frowned, regarding the other thoughtfully.

"You have proof?" Yami said with a sad smile.

"Right now you're not wearing a mask." Yugi said matter-of-factly.

"Ah... perhaps." Yami's smile disappeared, and he returned to staring at the wall.

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?" Yami hummed, not looking at him.

"Why do you refuse to look at me?"

This got the dragons attention, and he shifted his gaze to Yugi's.

"I'm looking at you now aren't I? You're reading too much into this."

Yugi matched Yami's gaze, searching his eyes for any emotion. But the dragon must have been shielding his emotions, for Yugi couldn't see anything. Even his red irises seemed a darker shade, almost blended with the slitted pupils. It seemed impossible to read. _His face was so readable just before... He didn't start getting defensive until I pointed it out to him_ , Yugi thought.

"Are you scared of showing emotion?"

Yami gave him a wry smile. "You ask a king who must look for enemies in every shadow if he's scared of showing emotion?"

"I meant around me." Yugi clarified. This caught the other off balance. He probably didn't expect Yugi to take the lead in the conversation, or to ask so many personal questions.

"Why would I fear you?"

"That's a good question, why would you?" Yugi countered.

"Well... I wouldn't. I don't understand what you're asking of me."

"Then why did you get so defensive when I asked you why you wouldn't look at me?"

"Because it was a pointless question!  I'm looking at you right now, I fail to see what is wrong."

"If you're not scared of me, then what is it that makes you not want to look at me?" Yugi asked in a quiet voice. This time it was his turn to look down as Yami frowned in confusion.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong, I just-"

"You're lying," Yugi cut in, snapping his eyes up. "Your voice just changed pitch- I've been around royal folks long enough to tell when someone is lying so obviously. So what is it then? Am I... Am I not good in bed? Was it the sex? Is it the fact that I'm a human? Is it that I'm... that I'm not a good enough husband?" Yugi barely chocked out the last of the sentence, the onslaught of tears returning to prick at his cheeks. He felt a prick of hurt pass through his chest at the idea that he had _failed_ to be good enough.

"Forget it, I don't want to know. I already know I'm a disappointment- I'm sorry you're stuck with me." Yugi couldn't contain his tears any longer- they poured over his face as he abruptly rose from the bed, racing to the exit. He didn’t care where he went, but he needed to find somewhere where he could cry alone, letting his feet take him wherever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... Poor Yugi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might try for a weekly update schedule now, see how we go and what not. Thanks again for the support guys! It really means a lot~ Enjoy the chapter!

Yugi flew down the corridor, turning down every connecting passage as he ran through the palace. He heard who he assumed to be Yami’s footsteps behind him, but after some time they faded away before stopping completely.

He kept running, only stopping when his lungs screamed at him to do so. He bent over, panting with his hands on his knees. He blinked away angry tears, sliding his hands across his face to erase the evidence. It was one thing to let Yami see him crying, but anyone else in the palace and they would only see it as a form of weakness.

He left through a side entrance into the courtyard, walking until he hit the gardens area outside. He found an unoccupied section, which wasn't hard to do given the time of afternoon- the palace staff would have long since finished work. He sat down on a stone bench nearby, the cold surface seeping through his silken robes. There was a chill in the air as the sun began to disappear behind the distant mountains. Yugi could only see the hazy yellows and oranges painting the sky from where he was sitting, the palace walls covering any distant landmarks from view.

_I wonder what it's like to be able to fly. I could just spread my wings and soar over that prison wall,_ Yugi sighed. _But then I suppose I'd be a dragon anyway, and then the whole kingdom wouldn't see me as just baggage on the king's arm. After all, there's no such thing as a human king here. I'm just an accessory_ … _But I shouldn’t expect to be any more, really._

He leaned back on the chair, staring off up at the clouds. Some of them were moving particularly fast. Eager to be leaving the kingdom before the night hits. _Take me with you,_ Yugi thought sullenly. _I don't belong here._ He wished he was up on the battlements, where he could see more than the imposing walls of the castle. As it was, everything seemed claustrophobic and too tightly knitted to afford him peace of mind. _I wonder what it's like to be able to fly. I could just spread my wings and soar over that prison wall,_ Yugi sighed. _But then I suppose I'd be a dragon anyway, and then the whole kingdom wouldn't see me as just baggage on the king's arm. After all, there's no such thing as a human king here. I'm just an accessory_ … _But I shouldn’t expect to be any more, really._

"If you could think any louder, I'd say you had no need to explain anything to me." A familiar voice spoke up, and Yugi couldn't help the flinch that came with it. He gave a sideways glance to see his husband standing there, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"May I sit?" He said, gesturing to the seat.

Yugi stared at the spot next to him, debating whether to move over enough to allow the dragon to sit. In the end he gave in, scooting over with a shrug.

Yami accepted it as a sign of permission, sitting down gracefully next to Yugi.

They both sat in an awkward silence for a while- Yugi refusing to start a conversation, and Yami appeared to be working up the courage to speak. _Funny, he was never short on it before,_ Yugi noted.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but still- I need to apologise for my actions. I haven't stopped to consider your feelings on anything…” Yami chuckled, shaking his head. "I've been a _fool_."

Yugi lowered his head to stare at the trees in the garden instead of the sky. They were well trimmed, and he recognised a species native to his homeland. A ping of homesickness threatened to envelop him, but he beat it back down. No need to start crying again.

"Yeah, you have." Yugi whispered. He didn't need to speak up. He knew the dragon heard him.

Yami dipped his head. "I'm sorry."

"Then do something about it," Yugi replied coolly, finally shifting his gaze to regard the dragon. He looked just like he had when Yugi had stormed out- tired and sad. "Apologising can only do so much. Show me instead of using words."

Yami hummed in thought before pushing off the seat. He crouched in front of Yugi, placing a hand gingerly over his knees.

"What would you have me do? Say it and if it’s within my power I shall make it happen."

Yugi smiled wryly at that. "What I want isn't in your power."

Yami frowned, clearly not expecting Yugi to deny his open wish. "What do you desire?"

"I want to go home." Yugi whispered, sighing as the smiled dropped from his face. It wasn't the dragon's fault he was here- and he didn't blame Yami for it. But he knew the other couldn't grant his wish- Yugi was bonded to him now, and therefore he could never leave this place. Not unless they somehow broke the bond.

"We can't." Yami sighed, shaking his head.

"Can't what?" Yugi asked, confused. _He_ had asked to go home, not 'we.'

"Your thoughts scream out your emotions. You were just thinking about what would happen if we split, but... we cannot. Not anymore."

"Not anymore? What stopped it?"

"Our bonding,” Yami licked his lips nervously. “You see... dragons mate for life, Yugi. If we had just been married, then we might have been able to break it, but now that we have bonded together... I can never take another mate, and I would be incredibly upset if you tried to take another too. I'm bound to you as much as you are to me. And since I can never take another mate now, a lot of the kingdom are upset that I did not take another dragon as a mate. My council worry that you will die come ten years and leave me half the king from the bond."

"I see..." Yugi swiped a hand over his face, sniffing. "Why did you accept my kingdom’s treaty then?"

"Because unlike most of my selfish court that greed rules over, I actually wanted the peace. I figured it would be worth reducing my lifespan for, to give my people the chance to live in peace. I didn't hate the idea, but I do have an image to uphold in front of foreigners. Plus we dragons tend to be quite proud creatures, and any other method to form a treaty would have most likely being shot down. A marriage is a grand ceremony, and my people have wanted a reason to celebrate something for so long. I could give them that reason with the treaty marriage."

“I just…” Yugi said, struggling for the right words. "I just don’t want to be an accessory, something to show off with no use."

"And you're not," Yami insisted, touching his hand to Yugi’s arm. "I don't see you like that- I swear it. And I promise you, from now on, I will try harder to make your life better. I'm not sure what rights I have to offer you, but I swear I will try my hardest to make you happy. I want to see you smile."  
Yugi flushed at the last comment, glancing away. He didn't know the other felt that strongly about him. Sure, they had had sex before, but like Yami said that had just being a bonding, something that had to be done for the marriage ceremony, to cement the treaty… right?

"I may have not been as considerate then, but I assure you, I have never found you unpleasant in terms of beauty, both outwards and inwards." Yami spoke up, looking directly at Yugi as he said it.  
Wait, had Yami just called him beautiful? Yugi flushed again.

"I-I..." He could barely speak without squeaking. So Yami _did_ like him?

"May I kiss you? To show you how I feel?" Yami murmured, trailing his hand up Yugi's arm. He brought it up to Yugi's cheek, stroking against it gently. He halted there, eyes seeking out Yugi's for permission.

What did Yugi have to lose?

He nodded, tentatively giving his permission. Yami smiled his thanks before he stood up, leaning in, moving slowly so as not to scare Yugi with any sudden movements.

Yugi thought it would be better to close his eyes, but he was too lost in the red haze of Yami's. The other was gazing at him so tenderly, it was endearing; he had never seen anything like it before, and he could barely comprehend he was the source of it.

Soon Yami's lips touched Yugi's, and they pressed against his. It was short and sweet, Yami never pushing too hard or demanding more access. Yugi was just beginning to think he would give it if the other asked when Yami pulled back.

"Was that alright?" Yami smiled at him, standing in front of Yugi.

"Y-Yes, it was..." Yugi blushed, blinking. Why was he stuttering?

"I'm glad. I will work to keep my promise from now on, but you must also speak up if things aren’t to your liking. You have every right, despite what my court may want you to think.”  
  
“I’ll try to remember.” Yugi said with a nod.

“I assure you Yugi, from now on, nothing will happen regarding yourself without your consent. You have my word.”

* * *

And Yami was true to his word. As the days swept by, Yugi found he was beginning to express himself more, and feel more open around others in the castle. He felt a little less like a caged bird, and more like a prisoner with all the luxuries of their past life. Still trapped, but made to feel like he wasn’t so much.

Even some of Yami's less venomous court members had begun to open up around Yugi, talking with him and even joking sometimes. He found out most of them weren’t that bad; they just needed some time to get used to him.

He had come to know Mahaad- Yami's most trusted adviser and a loyal friend. He had kind eyes, and was fiercely protective of Yami. He was always quick to step forward and talk down anyone trying to cause disruptions, like a mediator.

And then there was Mana, an old friend of Yami's from before his time as king. She was bubbly and easy going, and often times the cause of more than one prank in the palace. Yugi thought of her as the spreader of happiness in the court- people tended to smile more with Mana and her antics around, and she was a lot more open and inviting than the others were. She found it hilarious that Yugi and Yami both had yellow bangs that they tucked behind their ears always.

"Yugi? Are you listening?" Yami's voice carried over to him, snapping Yugi's attention out of his memories. Suddenly he was back in their shared chambers, sitting on the daybed across from Yami.

"Uh, no, sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

Yami gave him a long look, pausing before speaking again. "I asked your opinion on this new reform I must submit to the court. Do you like it?" He passed a sheet of paper across the table to where Yugi was seated.

“Um… why me? Does my opinion matter?”

Yami looked at him as if he had just said the craziest thing. Maybe he had. “Your… Of course it does! It’s just as important as mine.”

“I don’t think so.” Yugi laughed awkwardly, sliding the sheet away from himself.

“Well it matters to me.” Yami said, leaning forward to bring one of his hands to rest atop Yugi’s, eyes blazing.

“But it’s just a small change to a law… It doesn’t even have anything to do with humans,” Yugi reasoned. “And besides, I’m sure what you’ve written will be alright, just go with that.”

“That’s… beside the point.” Yami muttered, more to himself than to Yugi. He was staring down at their hands, his brows creased in concentration.

“Look, I’m sure it’s fine, but if it’ll make you happy, I’ll read over it anyway.” Yugi sighed, taking the sheet in hand once more and glancing over what he deemed the important points.

Although he did try, Yugi still wasn’t completely up to date with all the terminology the dragons liked to throw around their kingdom, and so he found some phrases he couldn’t understand. But it didn’t matter, as what he could make out sounded fine to him.

“It’s fine, Yami.” Yugi said, returning the sheet once again. This time Yami did pick it back up.

“Well if you say so.” Was all he said, and they lapsed back into silence.

* * *

Even though Yugi didn’t think his husband had been lying, he still couldn’t resist a trip to the library to confirm the facts about dragon bonding.

He had spent many hours combing titles and pulling out dusty old texts to reach an understanding for the term.

Yami had been right- dragons really did bond for life. He corroborated with at least three yellow sheeted books over it. The evidence was too much to be able to brush off. Also wasn’t it once said that dragon’s couldn’t lie? Or was it that they preferred not to? Yugi couldn’t remember if it was a horrid rumour or a truth. He was beginning to think none of those rumours had any truth to them.

The fact still remained that the books backed up Yami’s claims, and Yugi wasn’t sure why he had come looking for more evidence anyway. What difference did it make to him if bonding was true or not? He guessed if it wasn’t, than he might have been able to worm his way out of this arranged marriage. But then where would he go? For some reason he wasn’t wanted in the human kingdom anymore, and Yami was the only reason he was still alive right now, he was sure. He had been defending Yugi’s honour ever since he had put that ring on Yugi’s finger. And he couldn’t deny the truth in the king’s words. Yami really had been looking out for Yugi, and even after he had found out Yugi hadn’t full heartedly agreed to the deal, he had still apologised and tried to make Yugi’s life better. It was sweet, in a way. He was trying to make this work for both of them. 

The least Yugi could do was give Yami a fresh start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This just about marks half way through the story here, wow. This chapter is an extra long one, but there's a reason for that. I want to warn everyone that this chapter has a sex scene in it, AKA smut, nsfw, whatever you wanna call it, it's in there.  
> I don't normally like to break up the flow of the story with bolded text, but I know some readers aren't fond of nsfw, and I want to respect their wishes. So, here's whats happening; if you DO NOT want to read nsfw, then finish reading the chapter at the line of text that is completely bolded. It will stand out, it's a line Yami says. Everything else past there will be nsfw.  
> I hope that helps. Everyone deserves to enjoy a story whether they enjoy that kind of material or not, and you can easily pick up the next chapter without having to read the smut anyways. Sorry for the long note at the start, but I wanted to make sure everyone would be comfortable with the chapter~ Onto the fic now, enjoy!

The next day was a court-free day. Yugi had woken up late to find Yami reading a book on the daybed, already dressed in flowing, silky robes, the kind he seemed to wear the most when he had to spend less time in court, which would explain why they looked that much more comfortable than the tunics he wore on other occasions.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you slept there.” He commented, electing a head tilt from Yami.

“Oh, you’re awake,” then he seemed to register Yugi’s observation. “I guess you could say that. It certainly feels like it, with the amount of work I’m forced to outside of court. But today is a day off; I’m not reading over documents and bills today, just for leisure.”

“It’s important to have time off.” Yugi said. He often heard his grandfather giving similar advice to other members of the human court back home. _You mean your old home,_ Yugi reminded himself. _You don’t live there anymore;_ this _is your home now._

“Would you like to do something? We have the day off, it’s the perfect time to get to know each other better.” Yami asked. Yugi send him a smile in silent thanks for the chance to break out of his depressing thoughts.

“Uh sure. What can we do?”

Yami paused, his brows furrowing as he closed the book. “We could… play a game of some kind? I have a few board games, if that strikes your fancy.”

“Board games?” Yugi gasped, barely holding himself back from jumping around. He hadn’t played a board game in what felt like _ages_.

Yami unfortunately seemed to take his reaction the wrong way. “I apologise, that was quite a childish suggestion.” He ducked his head, ears drooping as he looked away.

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean it that way! I really like board games!” Yugi said quickly, reaching forward to take Yami’s hand before hesitating. He pulled back as Yami turned to him.

“Ah, I see. In which case, I’m sorry for assuming. Not many people around here like to play in their spare time.”

_Geez, does anyone ever have fun around here?_ It was no wonder everyone seemed so uptight all the time then.

“I’d love to play with you.” Yugi said, giving the king a smile. Yami’s ears twitched up at that, and he seemed happier all of a sudden.

“Excellent. I’ll go get a board.” He bounced off the daybed, hurrying over to one of the cabinets in their chambers.

He came back holding a box, setting it down between them on the daybed. The outside was covered in intricate symbols and décor, the kind Yugi would expect to be gifted to royalty.

Yami opened the box at the side, revealing two separate sections lined with a kind of fuzzy material, similar to a carpet. The triangle-like shapes running down each end, and the red and black coins stacked on each side told Yugi what game it was. His eyes lit up in excitement at the chance to play again, his fingers already twitching with the need to move, eyeing the dice sprawled in the middle of the board. It felt like a lifetime ago when he had played this last.

“Have you ever played before?” Yami said, gesturing to the board as he sat opposite Yugi.

“Yes, many times,” Yugi admitted. “I guess you could say I’m a fan.”

“Then there is no need to explain the rules.” Yami scooped up the red coins, placing them over the triangles in different areas. Yugi mirrored his actions with the black ones, and then they both took a dice.

Yami spun his and Yugi followed, both of the dice landing on the board.

“Mine is three.” Yami said, glancing up at Yugi.

“I’m a six.” Yugi gave a small smile, still looking at the dice. He saw Yami nod from the corner of his eye as he picked up his dice.

“Your move first, then.”

With the pieces already in place, the game begun. Yugi used the values from their first rolls to move the coins in accordance, then he handed both the dice to Yami for the king’s first move.

“So Yugi,” Yami said, voice as smooth as ever as he spun the dice. “Perhaps you could tell me a little about yourself.”

“Uh, sure. What would you want to know?”

Yami paused, tilting his head in thought. As he did, his tail swished along the ground, the fur ruffling on the carpet. Yugi watched it move back and forth, finding himself wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Although it also looked like it could be full of barbs. Or poison. Suddenly he didn’t feel like touching it so much.

“Would you like to touch it?” Yami’s sudden question snapped Yugi out of his train of thought.

“What?” Had he been that easy to read?

“My tail. You seem interested. Did you want to know what it feels like?” Yami said, his tail flicking forward, the red, fluffy tips close to Yugi’s hands. He instinctively pulled back to get some distance.

“It’s perfectly safe, you have my word.” Yami reassured him, as if sensing Yugi’s doubts.

Yugi nodded, licking his lips nervously as he brought a hand up to touch the tips.

His first thought was how soft it was, like the down on a bird. It was then followed up by the feeling of the tips wrapping around his fingers as he twirled them around. He lost his apprehension in mere seconds, eager to initiate more contact.

“It’s so soft.” Yugi murmured, trailing his other hand over the black fur, noting the bumpy sections on the underside of the tail, like the underbelly of a snake.

“Thank you, I do try to keep it well maintained.” Yami smiled at him, the tuffs twitching in Yugi’s palm.

Yugi let him pull the tail back down to the ground, his fingers still tingling with the soft sensation.

“Now you mentioned you’ve played this game before. Do you like all games, or just have a preference for this one?” Yami asked, rolling out his current turn.

“I use to play all sorts of games. My grandpa was an excellent gamer, and he passed it on to me. We often had entire days dedicated to tournaments to see who could best the other.” Yugi grinned, the memory of his most recent one with his grandpa playing out in his mind.

“He sounds like quite the challenger. I would love to have the chance to play him one day.”

“He really is. It was only recently before I left that I managed to beat him in a game. He still holds most of the records for all our games.”

“Well, anytime we are not busy with court affairs, I could show you some of the other games I have. Perhaps there are some you don’t know that I could teach you.”

Yugi blinked back his surprise. _We…_ It was a strange thought; Yugi knew he would be expected to learn the ways of the dragon court and how they differ from the ones back in his home kingdom, but to hear Yami say it like that so casually…

“I’d like that.” Yugi said, giving Yami a smile.

“I’m glad. A pass on my side.” Yami said, returning their attention back to the game and gesturing for Yugi to take the dice.

They had landed closer to Yami’s side of the board. Yugi would have to reach over to get them. He didn’t want to ask Yami, feeling too nervous, so instead he just leaned forward to scoop up the dice.

Unfortunately, Yami seemed to have a similar idea, and reached for the dice to hand to Yugi. Yugi’s hand brushed over Yami’s, and he froze at the contact.

Yami also froze, his hand lingering for a moment before pulling away slowly. Yugi snatched his hand back in response, grabbing the dice along the way.

“S-Sorry.” Yugi mumbled.

“It’s alright. I should have just let you take them. Sorry if I scared you.” Yami said awkwardly, and when Yugi glanced over at the other he noticed a light blush dusting Yami’s cheeks. He was staring down at his hand.

He focused back on the game, noting that Yami had begun to spread out his pieces in an attempt to block Yugi’s progression. It would make it hard to roll the right numbers to be able to move forward.

He landed a lucky roll; just the right amount to hit one of Yami’s vulnerable pieces. The shiny red coin sat on the bar of the board above the rest, like a trophy.

“You have good skills.” Yami observed, plucking the dice to roll his turn.

“Thank you. You’re really good too.” Yugi said, watching Yami use his turn to re-enter the coin Yugi had just knocked off the board.

The game progressed on, with each side giving no ground as the score stayed even. Soon it was down to one piece for either side; Yami’s second last coin had just reached the end on his last turn, but he had one left to finish off before he could win.

But it was Yugi’s turn now, and he only had one left as well.

Yugi let the dice fall, his eyes lighting up at the numbers they landed on. It was… the exact combo of numbers he needed to move his last piece to the end.

He slowly moved his last coin into the bay with the rest of them, sitting back to observe the field, now emptied of all but Yami’s final red piece.

“You won…” Yami sounded like he was struggling to decide if he should be impressed or disbelieving over it. In the end he shook his head, giving Yugi a warm smile. “Congratulations. No one has ever beaten me in a game like this before.”

“Thank you.” Yugi dipped his head politely, smiling bashfully in return. He didn’t want to admit he was undefeated back home as well. “It was a tough game, you’re a great player. I can see why you’d be undefeated.”

“True, and yet nothing is more humbling than having that record dashed to pull you back like a hard, cold slap to the face.” Yami looked amused, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. “Sounds like something Mahad would say, actually.”

From what Yugi knew of the man, he had to agree; Mahad seemed to type to be overly formal with his wording, almost like a form of poetry as a speech pattern.

“Would you like to…” Yami hesitated, his hand wavering over his wedding ring before he straightened up. “Would you like to play again?”

“Of course!” Yugi beamed. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re having fun, right?”

“I am. I guess I’m… I’m just not used to seeing someone else as eager to play games as me.”

“No one else plays?”

“They don’t play often. I suppose we’re all just rather busy all the time.”

_Well that wouldn’t do- all work and no play…_ Yugi scoffed silently to himself. No wonder Yami seemed to have trouble expressing his interests.

“I’ll play with you, Yami. Besides, someone as equally interested in games like yourself would make a better opponent than someone doing it out of necessity, right?”

“That’s… true, yes.”

“Then let’s see you try and take back your record here.” Yugi cocked an eyebrow at him, to which Yami gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen, causing Yugi’s cheeks to flush like he had never felt before.

“We shall see.”

* * *

Yugi sat up in their bed the next morning, stretching away the weight of sleep. He felt light, like sleep wasn’t the only thing he was shedding off this morning. It made him feel like a flicker of hope was sparking in his chest, although why he couldn’t tell.

He hopped off the bed, moving to his personal cabinet to find something to wear for the day. He had found dragon fashion to actually be more comfortable than the kinds he used to wear. There was something in the smoothness of them that just clung to the body in the right areas. The clothes were thin too, which served as relief from the heat that plagued the kingdom constantly, although Yugi supposed that being cold blooded the dragons wouldn’t mind the heat as much. But for a human like him, who got hot and sweaty under the sun’s rays, he appreciated the dragon’s fabrics.

He slipped on a silky robe, intending to change into pants and a tunic sometime later. For now he wanted to longue around until he was forced out of the room and into something more suitable for court activities.

“Good morning Yugi.” Yami’s voice drifted to him, prompting Yugi to turn towards the source.

Yami was sitting on the daybed, shuffling through some papers.

"Morning." Yugi returned the greeting, walking over to stand beside the daybed, peering over Yami’s shoulder. "How long have you been awake for? You're always sitting there working." A quick glance out the window proved it wasn’t close to midday yet. Did Yami ever sleep?

"There's always work that needs to be done." Yami smiled over at him.

"Can't you take a break for once?"

"My kingdom never rests, and therefore neither does its king." Yami said dully, as if reciting something.

"Well your _husband_ says you should." Yugi countered. He froze, blinking back his surprise. He didn’t know why, but the term had just come to him so easily, it had felt so natural to use. _But I’ve never said that before… I’ve never called Yami that…_

Yami stopped fiddling with the sheets, his gaze widening as he blinked comically at Yugi before recovering. It seemed he was equally surprised at Yugi’s word choice.

"You know I have to do my duty." Yami sighed, his shoulders sagging, although he wasn’t looking at the documents anymore.

Yugi frowned, moving in front of Yami.

"Yugi, please don't."

"Don't what?" Yugi said, his hands gravitating to his hips. He felt like he was on a roll, and he didn’t want to back down now. Yami was seriously overworking himself and Yugi was determined to make him take it easy, at least once.

"Don't do _that_."

"Do what?"

"Give me that face! These papers are due by mid-afternoon today! I can't afford to-"

"You can't afford to sleep? To be human? Er, dragon, sorry. Still?"

"I can't afford to fool around." Yami dragged a hand through his messy hair. It looked like he hadn't tamed it at all this morning, several streaks coiled haphazardly around his horns. In fact, now that Yugi looked, Yami wasn’t even wearing his formal meeting clothes; he was in a robe similar to Yugi’s. He hadn’t even bothered to put on his crown this morning, the gold missing from its place on his forehead, revealing the messy roots of his bangs it usually hid.

"I think you can take an hour or so off. Please...? Do it for me?"

Yami froze, his frown deepening. There was an internal battle happening behind those eyes, one side struggling to win over the other. It looked like they would be there for a while if Yugi left his husband to work out the decision on his own. So Yugi took matters into his own hands. _Nothing a little bit of persuasion can’t solve._

He leaned down to slide his arms over Yami’s shoulders, his hands smoothing over any piece of cold skin they could touch. Their faces were impossibly close now, and Yugi tilted his head down just enough to nuzzle his nose against the dragon’s cheek.

A hum of approval was his answer, and Yugi knew he had won out over the kingdom’s better interest when a pair of hands pulled him down onto the couch.

“You make it incredibly hard to maintain my job, you know.” Yami whispered, his breath ghosting over Yugi’s ear. He shivered at the cold contact.

“I’m technically half your job.” Yugi replied, smirking. Yami shot him a playful look, but his eyes drifted back over to his documents.

Yugi gave a huff, snatching the papers from where Yami had left them, tossing them on the table before wriggling up against Yami’s side.

“Yugi-” Yami managed to get out before Yugi silenced him with a kiss. He surprised himself with how much initiative he was taking here, being the first to make contact this time. He hoped Yami wouldn’t consider his move too rushed.

Yami seemed to stiffen for a moment, his eyes wide in surprise, but then ultimately melted around Yugi’s mouth, falling limp back on the couch. He kissed back hungrily, trying to devour as much of Yugi’s lips as he could. Yugi took the moment of distraction as a chance to let his hands wander over Yami’s chest, slipping under the stretched fabric of the shirt to slide over Yami’s cold skin.

He had been far too curious about the temperature difference between them. At first he had been adverse to the cold contact, but over time, as Yugi came to realise how hot the kingdom could become, the feeling of the cool skin over his overheated body was becoming addicting. And as a naturally cold blooded creature, Yami soaked up the heat like it was nothing, even enjoying it himself. It just felt so... _natural_.

He pressed into Yami closer, humming into the kiss as he pushed his body flush against Yami’s. The cold skin reacted against Yugi’s, leeching at his heat as he felt himself sigh from the feeling. This just felt so normal, like he had been doing this all his life.  

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Yami asked once they broke apart.

“Yes,” Yugi flushed, “actually I… N-Nevermind.”

“No, say it. What is it you want?” Yami pressed, stroking a cool hand over Yugi’s flustered cheek.

“Well, I ah… I’d like to… Can we try something again?” Yugi asked, as vague as he could manage, hoping Yami would pick up his meaning.

“You really want to?” Yami’s ears flicked forward excitedly before he remembered himself, shrinking back down. “I mean… Yes, if that is what you wish, of course. But only if you’re sure.”

Yugi took in Yami’s excitement, a thought forming in his mind. “Have you been waiting for me to ask you since our first time?”

Yami had the decency to blush, a shy smile gracing his lips. “I… well, yes… I didn’t want to push you… But I knew you enjoyed it… I-” Then he froze, his eyes locking with Yugi’s in sudden fear. “ _Did_ you enjoy it?”

“I did,” Yugi said quickly, “it’s alright, you don’t need to look like you’re afraid I’m going to walk out at any moment.”

Yami’s eyes flickered, and he dipped his head, guilt pouring across his face. “But I do…”

“Hey,” Yugi pulled their faces close together, making Yami look up into Yugi’s eyes. “No sad stuff. We’re passed that, right? Let’s just enjoy this moment; no outside influence, just you and me. I… I want this, Yami.” He couldn’t deny the growing warmth in his chest, nor how it sparked brighter every time he saw Yami smile. He wasn’t lying- he really did want this. He felt he was ready, that this was something he wanted to do. Yami had shown him how much he loved him, and now Yugi had to show his feelings as well.

“Okay… but, if at any moment you are uncomfortable, please let me know.” Yami stared at Yugi, waiting until Yugi nodded in acknowledgement. He reached forward to loop his hands around Yugi’s shoulders. He shifted their positions, lying them down onto the couch. Yugi let himself be pulled down on top of his husband, feeling a smile come over his face.

He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Yami’s neck, placing a tender kiss on it. Yami hummed, curling his hands further into Yugi’s shoulders, pushing down to encourage Yugi closer.

Yugi couldn’t resist laughing, burying his face in his husband’s neck. “I’ve only kissed you once, calm down.”

“How do you expect me to calm down when I have the most wonderful husband ever sitting atop me, kissing me?” Yami muttered into his ear. “It feels like a dream.”

Yugi felt the blush tinge his cheeks. “Please, we haven’t known each other that long. I wouldn’t say the most wonderful.”

**Yami’s grip tightened, and he growled. “You are wrong. You are beautiful, Yugi. Never think otherwise.”**

Yugi froze, feeling Yami’s fingers wandering below his hips. He cocked his eyebrow at the other and was greeted with a playful smirk.

“A little impatient today, are we?”

Yami laughed, his hand brushing over Yugi’s groin, one long finger scratching down the fabric. “You could say that. I’m just… I’m really happy you want to do this, Yugi.”

The pressure he exerted over the fabric caused a shiver to run up Yugi’s spine. His knees sunk into the couch, his body instinctively lowering itself. Yami rubbed his hand against the fabric, his fingers moving in a wave pattern. Yugi could tell he was teasing him, so he pushed down on them, practically grinding his crotch against Yami’s hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him he should be ashamed. Another voice was beating it back with the tingle of pleasure that coursed up into his stomach, sitting heavily as his body began to stir with need.

Yami suddenly wiggled himself out from under Yugi, pulling his legs away. Yugi tilted his head in confusion, sending a silent question to the other. He waited patiently while Yami moved around, switching his torso’s position with his legs. His posture was crouched low, his head obscured by his locks of hair and the horns protruding from his head.

And then he glanced up at Yugi, a telling smirk on his face.

“You have no idea how hot that looks.” Yugi whispered, the breath leaving him.

“Oh? Me on my hands and knees in front of you?” Yami said as he pulled back, sitting on his thighs.

Yugi made a sound, turning away and crossing his arms defiantly. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what? It’s the truth.” Yami hummed, leaning forward. He dipped his head towards Yugi’s waistline, pulling back the loose material of the shirt to plant kisses there. He moved across the skin, making his way to Yugi’s navel, where he dipped his tongue inside, sucking on the surrounding area. The cold sensation of his tongue made Yugi let out a strangled noise. His hand flew to his mouth, scrunched up in a fist as he gazed with eyes half lidded at his husband. The surface of Yami’s tongue was covered in small, noticeable bumps. They grazed over his skin and even pricked a little, like they had barbs on them, but not enough to cause pain. In fact, it only serves to heighten his sensations. 

Yami had never really used his tongue before, both in their first night and any kisses since. Yugi had brushed it off as a personal choice, but feeling it now, he suspected it might have more meaning.

“How… Nrg… Why is it...” Yugi tried to form the words, but when he opened his mouth he could only make short gasps.

“A little breathless?” Yami said, his eyes gazing up at Yugi’s as he continued to suck on his skin.

“Y-Yeah…”

“I don’t know why... I’ve barely begun…”

“S-Stop teasing.” Yugi groaned weakly.

Yami hummed, lifting his head up to face Yugi. “If that is what you wish for.”

“Just do it.” Yugi reached out with a hand, curling it around one of Yami’s shoulders. He tugged him forward.

Yami chuckled at his eagerness, bending his head back down. “You haven’t told me what you want from me.”

“That’s a lie, I told you before.” Yugi gasped, freezing up as he felt Yami’s nails at his waistband.

“Oh? Did you? You might need to refresh my memory then.” Yami said, his tone casual. His actions weren’t so innocent however, as they grasped Yugi’s pants and pulled them down slowly, _achingly_ slowly, the fabric rubbing painfully tight against him. Yugi grunted in annoyance, wiggling back slightly as Yami slipped the pants off completely.

He tossed them somewhere behind him, shifting forward more until he was in front of Yugi. Yugi just sat back, observing Yami’s movements, his cheeks tingling with the amount of blood rising to them.

Yami eyed him, his head moving downwards but his eyes staying glued to Yugi’s. Yugi couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, but it quickly changed to a sharp inhale of breath as Yami’s lips brushed against his tip. He was already leaking pre cum down the side. Yami licked it all off like it was a treat. Yugi moaned loudly, his back arching up slightly to get better access to the sweet sensation.

“We didn’t do this, last time.” Yami murmured, pulling back the slightest to regard Yugi with pursed lips.

“D-Do what?” Yugi grabbed the side of the daybed, clawing the fabric for a better grip.

“We didn’t use our mouths.” Yami tilted his head, as if it was a simple statement. Yugi felt he had the common decently to blush, his face flushing harder.

“N-No we didn’t,” Yugi said. “But it was both our first times,” Yami gave him a nod. “We didn’t really know each other either. We were fulfilling a role in our… marriage.”

Yami dipped his head, frowning. “That is true. There was… no love, was there?”

“Did you honestly expect it, though?” Yugi said, placing his other hand on top of one of Yami’s.

“I don’t know what I expected.” Yami sighed, looking very small in that moment, his eyes downcast. “I had always been taught that a bonding was a special moment that marked the start of the second half of a dragon’s life. To be joined with another for all of time…”

“I’m sorry. I must have been quite the disappointment.” Yugi lowered his gaze, turning to the side.

Yami reeled back, his eyes snapping up, a gentle hand guiding Yugi’s eyes to meet Yami’s. “Perish the thought. I told you; I knew what I was getting into, accepting that proposal. But I never considered you a disappointment Yugi. You’re beautiful. Let me show you that.” He whispered the last line, dipping back down to kiss the head of Yugi’s cock.

“Ah-” Yugi’s reply died on his tongue as he moaned low in his throat. He pulled a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds. It became increasingly harder, however, the more Yami moved.

The king was slipping Yugi’s dick in and out of his mouth, sucking along it as he went. He also used his tongue in parts, and his sharp canines kept accidentally grazing against Yugi’s length.

Yugi sucked in his breath. It was strange, but even with the awkwardness of the action, and the pinch of pain the teeth caused… He kind of liked it. He kept in his winces, but he couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him as Yami took his whole cock in his mouth. He could feel the back of Yami’s throat touching his head, the cold press of air from his breath.

The sensation, as well as Yami’s teeth beginning to dig into his base with mounting pressure pushed Yugi over the edge. He came into Yami’s mouth, a strangled gasp breaking through his hand as he closed his eyes, riding out the wave of passion.

Once Yugi came down from his high, he opened his eyes. He moved down flat onto the daybed, Yami wiggling upwards to slide up Yugi’s bare torso to curl against his chest, licking his lips. Yugi raised his hands to hold Yami, rubbing up and down one of his arms.

“Was that good?” Yami asked, rubbing his cheek against Yugi’s.

“Yeah, it was.” Yugi smiled, closing his eyes in bliss.

“I’m glad.”

“How did you even know how to do that?” Yugi sighed contently.

Yami paused, resting his head. “I don’t know. I guess I kind of just, did what I felt you would like.”

“Well I’d say it worked.” Yugi said, stroking the back of Yami’s hair contently. He moved his hand higher to rub at the base of one of Yami’s horns. A sharp gasp came from Yami, and he froze in Yugi’s arms.

Yugi blinked in surprise, pulling back to observe Yami. His face was flustered- even more so than before. _Was that…?_

Yugi took the other horn in his other hand, rubbing the scalp near the base.

“Ack!” Yami moaned loudly, suddenly growing heavier against Yugi. He was slumped forward, face buried in Yugi’s chest, facing away from Yugi.

“Looks like I might have found a sensitive spot here.” Yugi chuckled, continuing to rub the horns.

“Y-Yugi.” Yami said, sliding his head around to peer at Yugi from behind hooded eyes. He was visibly panting now, his mouth lying open to expose his sharp teeth.

“Don’t tell me the big bad dragon king has a weak spot?” Yugi teased. Yami did little more than groan, his eyes closing as he nudged his head against Yugi’s hands, urging him to continue.

Yugi left his hands still teasingly, not moving. A few moments passed before Yami opened his eyes again, glaring at him.

“Did you need something dear?” Yugi smiled, enjoying the frustrated huff Yami gave him.

“You know what I want, don’t stop.” Yami rubbed his head against Yugi’s hand.

“You might need to refresh my memory.”

Yami opened his mouth to reply but stopped. Then he shot Yugi a playful glare. “Oh, I see. Well played, well played.”

“Glad you think so.” Yugi laughed, his chest bouncing Yami around lightly.

“ _Yugi_.” Yami said, his tone shrill.

“Hey, you teased me before. It’s my turn now, right? Fair’s fair.”

“But you’ve already had your release.” Yami muttered, a hand moving down to Yugi’s dick, squeezing it lightly. “My pants are still on and everything.”

“Well we can fix that, you know.” Yugi grinned, giving the horn bases a good scratch for a moment before shifting. He turned them around, gently climbing on top of Yami. Yami made no objections, and simply spread his legs apart to let Yugi slide between them comfortably, tail slipping off the daybed to wind around one of Yugi’s ankles.

Yugi ran his hands over Yami’s chest, admiring the cool feeling against the pads of his fingers. He went lower, slipping them under the top of Yami’s pants and shuffling them off his hips. Yami lifted them up to aid Yugi, the pants sliding off with ease to scrunch up at his ankles.

Yami was already aroused and stiff, precum leaking down his tip. Yugi ran a finger down the side, cupping the base and squeezing. Yami gasped, sliding closer to Yugi.

“Are you okay with this?” Yugi asked, pausing to watch Yami carefully.

“Of course,” Yami huffed. “Stop hesitating.”

“Well if you’re sure… I mean, we can swap, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Yugi.” Yami shot him a glare. “Stop rambling and fuck me already. I don’t think you understand- I _need_ you.”

Yugi couldn’t help it- he laughed. “Alright, alright.” He raised his head, eyes darting around in search of something.

“It’s in the drawer,” Yami told him, as if sensing his thoughts. “The one that my jewellery sits atop.”

Yugi flushed red. “Oh, um, right. How did you? Nevermind, thanks.” He got up from the couch, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of being naked as he walked across the room.

He reached the drawer, opening the top shelf. The bottle was easy to find, the glass container shining in the light of day. He pulled it out, returning to his position above Yami on the couch.

Yami watched him, silently panting as Yugi went about slicking up his fingers with lube.

For a brief moment he paused, wondering what exactly he was putting onto his dick. Did dragons use the same kinds of substances as humans would? Then again Yugi didn’t even know what kind of lubricants humans used, being a virgin up until his time with Yami. He supposed it didn’t really matter; Yami thought it was safe, and he trusted his husband.

Yami titled his head, his face starting to clear up, like he was coming out of his haze. Yugi threw away his train of thought, placing the bottle on the table before repositioning himself.

With one last glance towards Yami, he slipped a finger inside. It was cold, the wet lubricant on his hand matching the temperature of Yami’s blood. It created a cover of coldness, sending shivers up Yugi’s arm. He ignored it, pushing in further before wiggling his finger around.

Yami moaned below him, the sound deep and needy. Yugi could tell the man was practically goo in his hand, moulding to his touch. Yugi wished he had more experience and could take more of a lead, but even with his limited knowledge, Yami seemed to be enjoying himself, which in turn made Yugi happy.

“Ah, put another in.” Yami told him. Yugi obliged, sliding in another greasy finger, moving it around with the other.

“Is that alright?” Yugi asked, pulling the fingers up and down Yami’s passage.

“Mmm- ah. More.”

Yugi reeled back in shock. “Another? Are… Are you sure?”

“Your fingers are tiny.” Yami huffed between shaky breaths, pushing back down on Yugi’s fingers.

“Wow okay, no need to insult.” Yugi tried to sound grumpy, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He wormed another finger in, feeling it twist almost uncomfortably against the other two. Yami felt tight, and his muscles clenched around Yugi’s fingers, trying to push them out. It completely contradicted Yami’s actions as he grounded down on them, clearly ignoring what his body wanted to do.

After a few moments of Yami riding his fingers, and Yugi twisting them around the tight passage, he pulled his fingers out, earning a questioning glance from Yami.

“Are you-” Yugi began to ask, but was cut off.

“Yugi if you ask me if I’m alright with this one more time, I’m going to take over and ride you instead.” Yami growled, his slitted pupils narrowing.

Yugi sent him an awkward smile before pushing inside. Even with Yugi’s fingers widening him before, Yami was still tight, almost painfully so. Yugi’s dick was hot and stiff, unwilling to yield as Yami’s walls clenched around him strongly, pressing inside forcefully.

He froze immediately when he heard a short inhale. It sounded like a wince, and his head snapped up to Yami’s face.

Yami had his eyes closed, his lip curled up slightly. He peered out from behind his lashes when he realised Yugi wasn’t moving anymore, meeting Yugi’s gaze.

“I-I’m fine,” he said. “Keep going.”

“No, it’s causing you pain.” Yugi said, worry thick in his voice. He leaned forward to stroke the side of Yami’s face while also keeping Yami’s gaze on him.

“I can take it.”

“You don’t have to. I mustn’t have prepared you very well, let me-”

“ _Yugi_.” Yami’s gaze turned serious, his slitted pupils staring directly at Yugi.

“I just. I’m sorry, we should stop.” Yugi said quickly, averting his gaze. He moved his hands to Yami’s hips, intending to pull out, but a firm grip stopped him.

“Yugi, calm down. I can feel your heartrate increasing. I’m fine. Please, don’t stop. I want this.” One of Yami’s hands moved to Yugi’s cheek, pushing his gaze upwards. He let it happen, staring into Yami’s eyes, searching for any sign of uncertainty. Yami gazed back at him, his eyes alight with determination.

“Are you sure?” Yugi asked hesitantly, his hands gripping Yami’s thighs tightly.

“I am. Trust me. I trust you.” Yami gave him a small smile.

Yugi paused for a moment longer, just to be sure. Then he closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath.

“Alright.” He whispered, pushing himself forward again; this time at a slower pace.

Yami was still painfully tight, his muscles trying hard to keep back Yugi’s advances. Yugi kept his gaze on Yami, watching as the other tried hard not to let his lip curl back.

“Yami.” Yugi said, pausing his actions to get the other’s attention. Yami looked at him, confused. “Look at me. Try not to focus on it. Put your attention on me.”

Yami blinked, nodding his head slowly. Yugi kept looking at him as he pushed further in. Yami’s eyes remained on him, the slitted pupils dilating rapidly. Yugi moved one of his hands onto Yami’s cock, smoothing a thumb over the leaking slit to gauge his reaction.

Yami’s breath hitched immediately, his body lifting up into Yugi’s touch. Yugi gave him a small smile, stroking down the length as he continued to shift further inside Yami. He didn’t seem to notice Yugi’s advances, Yami’s eyelids drooping as Yugi continued to stimulate him.

Yugi finally felt the last of his cock slip inside Yami, and he bent over to kiss Yami on the cheek. “How are you doing?”

“I-I’m fine,” Yami huffed, panting harshly. “You’re so… warm.”

Yugi gave him a confused look. “Well yeah. Human, remember?”

“I know that.” Yami butted his cheek against him lightly. “I meant you’re warm inside me. I didn’t expect your dick to be so hot.”

Yugi burst out laughing, bouncing them around slightly on the couch as he doubled over. “Oh my god Yami.”

“What? What did I say? I was being honest.” Yami sounded hurt, like a child being told off for something they didn’t understand was wrong.

“It was just… funny, to hear you say words like that.”

“What, dick? Yugi, I’m not a child.” Yami frowned at him.

“It’s not that, it’s the fact you’re this high and mighty dragon king out there, but in here, you’re saying ‘dick’ like it’s nothing.”

“Well there are reasons for that.” Yami muttered, his eyes downcast.

“Hey,” Yugi squeezed Yami’s dick, bringing his attention back to him. “Let’s forget about out there for now. It’s just you and me here. It’s us.”

“Us…” Yami repeated, his head tossing back to lean on the armrest. “I like the sound of that.” He tilted his head at Yugi, his eyes glancing between Yugi’s hand and eyes. “So are you going to keep going or are you going to string me along? Move or something.”

“Alright mister impatient.” Yugi smiled, bending down to lick up the side of Yami’s cock before moving backwards, pulling out. He went half way out before thrusting back in, watching Yami’s reaction to make sure he wasn’t in pain.

“Ah! K-Keep going.” Yami grunted, his hands gripping the daybed’s fabric. Yugi just blinked, repeating his action again. He was rewarded with a moan as Yami pushed back against him. Yugi continued thrusting into him, his hand picking its motions back up with Yami’s cock.

Yugi could feel a coil of warmth in his stomach, causing hot flushes over his body. It was an addicting feeling, and he found himself picking up the pace as he became lost in it. He was dimly aware of Yami groaning loudly underneath him, his sharp nails digging into the daybed’s fabric and not Yugi’s shoulders, thankfully.

“Gods, _Yugi!_ ” Yami growled suddenly, his dick twitching in Yugi’s hand the only warning he had before Yami climaxed. Cum shot all over Yugi’s stomach and chest, and at the same time he felt Yami’s muscles clench tightly around his cock. The pressure caused a domino effect of Yugi’s own climax as he came inside Yami. The coil in his stomach snapped, the heat pooling over his entire lower body as he rode out the sensation.

After the more intense feelings disappeared, Yugi collapsed on top of Yami, lying on his side on top of the dragon. Yami practically purred under him, his arms coming up to hold Yugi comfortably.

“Does that feel better?” Yami hummed, kissing Yugi’s forehead gently.

“I never realised having sex could be so…” Yugi struggled to find the right words. Fulfilling? Incredible? What word was there to describe how Yugi felt, despite everything that had happened leading up to it?

“I know what you mean.” Yami said, smiling at him. Yugi gave him a smile in return, thankful that he didn’t need to articulate himself. He just moved closer, laying a hand over Yami’s bare chest as he cuddled against him.

“I still have those documents due today…” Yami said suddenly, frowning as he stared at the pages on the table.

“Well you know what; if anyone in your court wants to argue against me, they can suck my dick Yami. They better let me have this, or I’ll make them regret it.” Yugi muttered angrily, his brows creasing as he looked at the same documents, wishing they would catch fire. He didn’t even realise how bold he had sounded under Yami’s laughter hit his ears.

“I don’t doubt you would! If only they realised I wasn’t the biggest threat here. They’d better watch out; my husband has a sharp tongue.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Yugi nuzzled against him, sighing contently. He never would have expected things to be looking up so much, but nestled against Yami’s chest, he felt more relaxed than he could ever remember being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also shout out to [Tarashima](http://tarashima.tumblr.com/) for reassuring my worried ass about every chapter. She's been acting as a kind of plot beta for this fic, helping me out when I get stuck, thanks dude! :''D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man over a week since the last update gah sorry guys! I have been crazy busy, and using all my writing time towards Prince and King instead. But here we go, new chapter! The next one isn't very long, so I'm going to aim to get that one out sooner. End of the week perhaps. Until then, please enjoy!

The day finally came when Yugi was able to accompany Yami to court, excited to finally be involved in the daily occurrences of his husband’s life. Yami even had another throne brought in to sit right next to his at the head of the table, putting Yugi on even ground with him, like in the throne room Yugi had been to before. It was a sweet gesture, and Yugi was touched his husband was doing so much to make Yugi feel more comfortable in the presence of his court.

Yugi tried his hardest to follow all of the conversations and look attentive, but after a while he began to space out, unable to comprehend most of the terminology been thrown around. The voices of the council began to blur into one, aside from Yami, whose smooth authoritative tone was lulling against Yugi’s ears. He wanted to lean against his husband and doze off, but with the armrests on their chairs creating distance between them, and the sharp eyes of the council watching him, he didn’t dare move.

He caught the eye of Mahad a few times, who always smiled back at him. It helped to ease Yugi’s worries, knowing there was someone else on his side in the room.

“Surely they can deal with an increase in border patrols, Mahad.” One of the councilmen spoke up, twitching his nose up in Mahad’s direction. Karim, Yugi thought he had heard Yami call him once.

“There is no need to send soldiers out that way,” Mahad said, his voice even. “We are on friendly terms with the human kingdom now; they are our allies, and increases in border patrols will only serve to make them question our intentions.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to keep them in line, surely? We may be allies, but they should still understand the strength we possess.” Another said.

“They are aware of our strength, Aknadin.” Yami flicked his wrist dismissively, wristbands clinking together at the action. “I will not risk the peace we now have with the humans. This is a time for truce, not for war. People do not need to die meaninglessly.”

“By your will, your majesty.” The man- Aknadin- said sulkily. From his position, Yugi could just see the man’s tail thrashing silently against the ground under the table.

“Speaking of this truce with the humans, it has been a few months since your wedding, your majesty,” Another council member said. “The human king might request a meeting to reassure him of the peace.” She was the only lady in the room, and she hadn’t contributed to the conversation much, now that Yugi thought about it.

“It’s been what, a mere three months? Hardly more than a blink of the eye.” Karim muttered.

“For us, perhaps, but humans measure time differently to us. They do not live as long.” Yami said, gazing at the table thoughtfully. His eyes then sought out Yugi’s. “Did you speak to the king often, Yugi?”

Yugi straightened up, his hands clamming up as all eyes turned to him. “I… Uh… Y-Yeah, I knew him.”

“What are the chances he will need reassurance towards us keeping the treaty?”

“Um…” Yugi glanced around the room, careful to avoid eye contact with everyone else. The collective amount of gazes staring at him was unnerving, goosebumps rippling down his arms as a result. “I think… maybe? I’m not sure. Sorry. I didn’t know him all that well.”

“This is doing us no good,” Aknadin grunted, “if we do not know of this king’s behaviour, how are we to counterattack it?”

“There is no need for a counterattack, we are at peace and by my will it will _stay_ that way,” Yami’s cool gaze raked over Aknadin, disapproval oozing from his form. “I will not hear talk of this again, Aknadin, is that clear?”

“…Crystal.”

“Good. That’s enough for today. Court is dismissed.” Yami said, hiking a leg over the other as he stared everyone down.

“Your majesty, what about the afternoon session?” Mahad gently pressed.

“Cancelled. We don’t need it.” Yami answered, narrowing his eyes as if expecting someone to challenge him. A few of the members exchanged glances, but in the end no one said anything else.

They all rose from their seats, filing out of the hall. Once the last member had left, closing the doors behind them, Yugi turned to his husband.

“You cancelled meetings?” He asked.

“I have more important matters to attend to.” Yami smiled at him, tapping his knee.

“What are those?”

“They’re right in front of me.”

“What?” Yugi blinked owlishly. “Yami, you didn’t cancel your afternoon court session so we could spend time together did you?”

“I might have.” Yami didn’t appear guilty in the least.

“Yami…” Yugi frowned, sighing.

“Yugi, relax; it’s fine,” Yami leaned over his chair, taking Yugi’s hands in his. “There really is nothing else worth talking over today. I’m not shunning my duties, I promise.”

Yami sounded so serious, Yugi had no reason to believe he was lying. “Well… If you’re sure.”

“So,” Yami stretched his hands forward, his back arching in a perfect curve. “Your first day at court… what did you think?”

Yugi tossed the question around in his mind, running his tongue over his lips. “I think… I’m, ah, not really sure.”

“Don’t worry; you may speak freely. We are alone.” Yami whispered to him, his eyes casually glancing around them as he gestured widely.

“Oh, good,” Yugi nodded, “in that case I feel bad for you, because half your council are whining children.”

Yami barked out a laugh. “Well, that’s not far from the truth, really.”

“So why put up with them then?” Yugi questioned. Yami tilted his head, thinking it over.

“I don’t have a choice, in the end.” He simply shrugged. “If I kill every potential council member I don’t like, I wouldn’t have any council members left.”

“Do you really need them, though? I mean, can’t you just make all the decisions as the king?”

“It’s not that simple, I’m afraid.”

“Why not?”

Yami chuckled at Yugi’s eagerness, leaning over while resting his head over his hands. “Because, our kind has a history of breeding tyrants. But I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that, what with the history books we share.”

Yugi lowered his head. “Yeah… the human dragon wars…”

“Nasty things,” Yami huffed, “but a piece of both our histories that shouldn’t be ignored. I came into power somewhat after them, and I vowed to never let such atrocities pass again. To keep the people calm, and to help us establish treaties with other kinds, I formed a council. That way, the king alone wasn’t responsible for everything. Humans have a similar government, do they not?”

“We do, yeah. The king has a lot of advisors who take care of certain parts of the job.”

“And it makes it all that little bit easier on the ruler, while the public can rest easy knowing a crazy madman isn’t making all their country’s decisions.”

“It makes sense, when you think about it.”

“So you see why I need all those members, no matter how frustrating some of them can be.” Yami sighed, his smile tired.

“Well why don’t we take a break from it?” Yugi jumped out of his chair, holding his hand out to Yami. “Walk in the gardens?”

“Sounds lovely.” Yami put his hand in Yugi’s, squeezing lightly.

* * *

“It’s not that I’m saying it’s the end of the world to not be able to, but if you _had_ the wings, wouldn’t you _want_ to fly?”

“If I had them, then yes, I probably would want to. But then let me ask you this, Yugi- if every dragon had wings, how hard do you think it would be to contain the species to just one kingdom?”

“Oh… I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Indeed. I have a feeling there would be some who would see that as an advantage over others.”

“If you did have wings, though, as a species thing, would you have considered a way to seal that power away, to stop the few who would abuse it?”

“An interesting question. I probably would, yes. For the greater good.”

“Even if you had tasted the ability to soar in the sky?”

“Where are all these questions coming from today, Yugi?” Yami chuckled, giving Yugi a confused look.

“The game is called ‘what if,’ Yami. I’m just trying to get the best possible answer out of you before I have to give my turn up.”

“But dragons do not have wings. At least our kind do not. Many, many centuries ago perhaps, but evolution must had deemed them unworthy and stopped them somewhere along the line. If such a thing did exist to begin with.”

“That’s why the game is called ‘what if,’ Yami. What _if_ it happened.”

Yami blinked, making a humming sound of recognition. “Ah, I see.” He nodded in understanding, his eyes trailing back to the game in front of them.

They had spent the morning lounging around their chambers, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually Yugi had gotten the itch to play something, and it had turned into a double game, with a Tables board set out before them on the daybed and ‘what if’ being discussed between turns.

“I suppose it’s my turn now, yes?” Yami asked, sliding one of his pieces along the board before handing Yugi the dice.

“Yeah that’s right.” Yugi replied, gently taking the dice from Yami’s claws.

“Hmm…” Yami creased his brows in thought, tapping a nail against the board while Yugi rolled his turn. Yugi had just picked up the coin to move when Yami spoke up next.

“What if… What if I was to leave the kingdom. For a short period of time. What would you think of that?”

“What… That’s not a… Hey, don’t joke about that.” Yugi frowned, feeling apprehension climb up his spine. Yami wasn’t smiling, or did he look to be joking.

Yami stopped, his hand sliding away from the tiles on the board. He looked guilty, pointed teeth digging into his lip like he was reluctant to speak up. Yugi felt his stomach drop at the look. “Yugi, I… I have to tell you something. I’m going away on an important trip. I’ll be gone for a week.”

“You’re leaving?” Yugi felt the breath leave his body at the sad smile his husband gave him.

“Only for a week. I promise I’ll return as soon as the meeting is over.” Yami said gently, his hand reaching out to cup Yugi’s cheek. Yugi caught it in his own before it touched, sighing.

“You’re leaving me in the lion’s den.” He muttered.

“I’m doing no such thing.” Yami said, moving around the daybed to pull Yugi against him. “You will be fine, it has been months since our wedding. The people have begun to accept you, and Mahad and Mana will be around to protect you from the council should they try anything. It’ll be fine, Yugi. I wouldn’t leave you alone.”

 _But you’re leaving me._ Yugi continued to frown, but he didn’t argue. Yami was right, he wasn’t been left alone, and Mahad had enough sway in the court that he would keep them away from Yugi until Yami’s return.

“I just don’t want to feel so useless without you here.” Yugi sighed again, his frustration welling up in his throat and flushing his cheeks. “I guess I really am just your accessory, when you get right down to it.”

“Perish the thought.” Yami said immediately after, reaching out to plant a kiss onto Yugi’s forehead. “You are far more valuable than that. What must I do to prove as much to you?”

“I don’t know, that’s the thing. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do in life anymore. Besides stand by you and wear this ring.” Yugi said, his eyes glued to the metal encircling his finger. The red gemstone gleamed back at him as if to mock his words, a constant reminder of both his power and helplessness.

“It pains me to see you so lost, my love.” Yami murmured, scooping Yugi into his arms.

Yugi couldn’t help it, he closed his eyes and broke down into tears. His arms clung stubbornly to Yami’s chest, the soft silk fabric scrunching up uncomfortably under his palms, the dragon’s cool skin seeping through the thin material. Yami hummed against him, his chest vibrating as Yugi kept his face buried in it.

He wailed out all of his frustrations, slumped against Yami’s side. The king simply held him, his tail wrapping around them both as the tuffs of fur at the end brushed against Yugi’s skin softly.

Yugi cried for everything that had been, and everything that he had pushed below the surface to wear his brave face in front of so many strangers. He cried for the friends he had left behind, and the stupid people who had forced him to come here, to this strange and foreign land. He cried for all the time he lost, and for his collective worries and sadness. He just cried, and Yami held him the whole time, saying nothing but offering all his support with simple gestures. He stroked a hand through Yugi’s hair the whole time, nuzzling against his neck.

Eventually Yugi felt his tears stem, and his hiccupping had stopped considerably. He just awkwardly sat there shaking his shoulders silently for a while.

“T-Thanks, Yami,” Yugi sniffed, looking down at the carpet. “I’m good now.”

“Are you sure?” He asked kindly, holding Yugi’s hand tenderly. “I don’t leave until tomorrow. We have all night to talk about your worries and ease them out.”

“I… I probably should,” Yugi sighed. “It’s not healthy to keep them all inside.”

“I’m always here for you, Yugi. Even if that may not be in person, I am still with you,” Yami muttered, kissing Yugi’s hand. “Never forget that.”

* * *

The next day Yugi watched as Yami left with a small patrol, his eyes never leaving the king’s form until he couldn’t see him anymore, and even a few hours afterwards, staring down at the forest visible through the bedroom window. It wasn’t until Mahad came to find him in his and Yami’s shared chambers that Yugi finally turned away from the view.

“It’s well past breakfast time, and you haven’t eaten yet.” Mahad stated somewhat awkwardly, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

“I haven’t been hungry.” Yugi said in response, moving over to the daybed. Yami’s scent still clung to it heavily, and Yugi had to resist from breathing it in deeply in front of Mahad. He settled for lying down on it, his nose buried into the material.

“I know it is hard with Yami gone,” Mahad begun, “but he has asked me to make sure you will be safe while he is away. That includes making sure you are healthy, and eating well.” He moved over to the daybed, bending his tall frame down to Yugi’s level. “Please eat something, Yugi.”

“I’ll eat later; I’m not in the mood.” Yugi sighed, flipping over to his other side. He felt Mahad linger behind him for a moment longer before he walked away, the soft sound of his footsteps disappearing as the door squeaked shut.

Yugi sighed again, this time louder. He shouldn’t take out his emotions on Mahad; the man didn’t deserve it. But he just felt so lonely, his melancholy welling up inside him like something wasn’t sitting right in his stomach. He felt like he needed to throw up, but there was nothing in his stomach _to_ throw up. Everything felt heavy and sluggish, and movement was a luxury he wasn’t sure he could spare.

He pushed off the daybed anyway, groggily standing up. Padding to the door on stone heavy feet, he stepped out into the hallway. Mahad was nowhere to be seen, so Yugi just took off in a random direction, giving it no thought. He remembered Yami telling him once that he shouldn’t walk around the halls for too long alone, because some of the council still had their doubts about him. He figured he’d try and find someone friendly before he attracted unwanted attention.

“Yugi?” Mana’s voice came from behind him, as if sensing his intentions.

“Hi Mana.” He gave her a grateful smile, turning around to meet her.

“What are you doing walking around alone like this?” She tilted her head at him.

“Just didn’t want to stay in the room by myself anymore.”

Her face lit up with recognition. “Oh, of course. Well how about we go do something together? I’ve got the day off from lessons.”

“That would be nice. Want to go to the gardens?”

“Sure! Let’s go!” Mana linked her arm through Yugi’s, cheerily pulling him down the hall.

Yugi had a good idea of where the gardens were, but he still let Mana lead. It was easier to follow.

Soon enough, they passed several arched windows that gave them a glimpse of the greenery outside. Mana swung through a large archway, and Yugi felt himself relax as he was surrounded by the gardens once again.  

He brushed up against some of the bushes, feeling the leaves between his fingers and relishing in the crisp texture. There were plenty of rose bushes around too, all sporting rich, red buds in bloom, their colour resembling the shade of Yami’s irises. Whether it was Yugi’s brain trying to make comparisons to his husband, or that they were grown that way on purpose, he couldn’t tell. It brought a smile to his face either way.

“You sure do love it here.”

“It has significance,” Yugi agreed, “and it’s just really peaceful. It’s easy to forget all my worries here.”

“I used to come here to hide when Mahad had a particularly difficult lesson planned.” Mana admitted cheekily.

“Oh really? Well, wouldn’t that be good information Mahad would pay for…”

“You wouldn’t!” Mana gasped, her eyes wide.

“With the right kind of incentive, perhaps…” Yugi put a hand to his chin, tapping it as if in thought.

“Yugi,” Mana whined, shaking his arm. “You can’t rat me out to Mahad! You’re supposed to be the fun one!”

“The fun one? I’ve heard nothing of this.”

“Of course, you’re the fun one, and Yami is the serious one.”

“Well he is king, you know.” Yugi pointed out.

“Well then technically you are too, you know.”

“I… guess. But I don’t know much about your kingdom’s laws. I’d make a pretty poor king.” Yugi scratched his cheek awkwardly.

“You should tell Yami! He’ll teach you if you show an interest, I’m sure! Even Mahad could help you learn; he’s on the council too after all.”

“I’m not sure… I mean, I don’t want to cause any more trouble…” Yugi lowered his gaze, fiddling with the ring on his finger, the ruby gem gleaming back at him softly in the sunlight.

“The council is full of shit, don’t worry about them.” Mana scoffed, and Yugi snapped his head back up in shock at how bold she was with her claim.

“But…”

“Yugi, sweetie, you’re married to the _king_ ,” Mana reminded him, smiling. “That kind of makes you the second- if not equally the first- most important and powerful guy in the kingdom. Whether people like it or not, you’re in charge just as much as Yami is. When Yami first came to power he had to fight tooth and claw to prove himself. You have power, Yugi, no matter how anyone tries to tell you otherwise. You just have to show everyone that, make them understand you have what it takes.”

Yugi gave her a smile. “I never thought about it that way, I guess. Maybe I will ask Mahad to teach me something before Yami returns.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mana slapped him on the back, and Yugi winced at the power behind it. “Opps, sorry!”

Yugi just laughed it off, shaking his head as he raised it.

And as he looked off into the sky, clouds turning lazily above, he thought maybe, just maybe, he would be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little short, but the next one is a decent length to make up for it! Hope it's okay!

A week passed and Yami had yet to return. Yugi’s good mood came crashing down as he sunk back into a depressive state, refusing to leave his shared chambers. Even the combined effort of Mana’s cheery smile and Mahad’s soft words wasn’t enough to stir him.

A week he had said… Yugi had heard him right, hadn’t he? A week? Seven days? Did dragons measure time differently? No, that was stupid; they may age slower, but Yugi was sure they measured dates the same as humans did.

So then why hadn’t Yami returned yet? Yugi had asked Mahad if Yami had sent a message ahead to explain their delay, but no one had any information on Yami’s whereabouts. Mahad just said they were fine, and would be here as soon as they could, but without physical proof, Yugi couldn’t say he had the same faith.

He wanted to believe his husband was fine, and that things were just taking a little longer. But there was an overwhelming feeling of emotional pain clouding his thoughts, and he struggled to find the positive to his situation.

He couldn’t cry anymore; he didn’t drink enough to replenish his tear ducts, and he didn’t have the energy to push anymore through. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten. Mahad and Mana had taken to force feed him food every couple of days, just to stop him from falling ill.

He lost track of the days. He knew it was past a week, and so he didn’t care anymore. Besides, every day past the week that he remembered was another fresh cut to his heart, a reminder of his husband’s broken promise; the stone on his finger glaring up at him with its sharp crimson shade, a constant reminder of his pain.

Deep down he knew he shouldn’t be acting so wildly about the situation. Yami probably had a good reason for being away, but when no such reason came to Yugi’s mind, he had no reassurance, and his mind instead began to fester with thoughts and ideas that clouded his faith.

Yugi was so lost in his world that he missed the sound of the door opening, a sharp gasp sounding out in the silent room, and the hurried footsteps racing behind him. It wasn’t until he was turned over that he finally reacted, glancing up weakly at his assaulter.

Worried crimson eyes stared back at him, their pupils wide in fear.

“Yugi! What happened to you? Mahad said I should tend to you immediately upon my return, but I didn’t think…” Yami’s soft voice muttered above him. Yugi blinked slowly, a shaky hand reaching up to touch Yami’s cheek.

“You’re… late.” Yugi whispered, his hand dropping back down as he lost his strength. Before it fell completely down, Yami snatched it up, pulling it back to his cheek.

“I know, I’m so sorry. I didn’t consider what a few extra days would do.”

“You broke your promise.” Yugi said, sighing.

“I know, my love, I am so sorry. I have no excuse.” Yami said softly. He bend down, placing a kiss on Yugi’s forehead before sliding himself down to lie next to Yugi. “You look so pale. Will you tell me what happened? Are you ill?”

 _In my heart,_ Yugi thought, not wanting to voice the thought. The more he looked at Yami through his blurry eyes, the more he could tell the tears he saw were not his own. Yami was crying, drops pouring over his cheeks and onto Yugi’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. Yugi could hear the grief in his voice, but he was too tired to respond.

“We can talk about this later; I promise,” Yami said, his voice soft, “but for now, will you please eat something? I’m worried for your health.”

“…Alright.” Yugi agreed.

Yami stepped out for a moment to order food to be brought up. He must have given the servants orders to be as fast as possible, as a few minutes later Yugi was sitting in front of a large plate of food.

Yami helped shuffle food into Yugi’s mouth, cutting everything into tiny pieces to help Yugi chew. It was a stiff process, Yugi’s body working on auto pilot as Yami fed him.   

Soon enough, Yugi’s shrunk stomach couldn’t take anymore. He pushed Yami’s hand away, shaking his head.

“You’re full?” Yugi nodded, “Alright then. Do you want to sleep, now?” Yugi nodded again.

Yami put the food down, taking Yugi into his arms as he led him to the bed. Yugi sighed as he hit the sheets, curling up into himself. The pain that had been constricting tighter every day in his chest was slowly dissipating, and Yugi found he could soon breathe easier. Yami wiggled against him, his arms snaking around Yugi’s waist while his tail wove around Yugi’s legs.

“Sleep, my love.” Yami murmured to him, wrapping him closer, planting a kiss to his forehead. Yugi didn’t need any further encouragement, letting his eyes close and shift into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next day Yugi found himself nestled in the bed still, Yami’s arms and tail wrapped around him protectively.  

“Feeling better?” Yami asked him. Yugi glanced at him to see Yami awake, his eyes on Yugi.

“A little.”

“That’s a start,” Yami kissed his forehead. “I made sure that we won’t be interrupted today. We have the whole day together. I’m all yours.” He murmured, pulling closer.

Yugi sighed, feeling his body relaxed and not be anxious for the first time in over a week. Yami’s hands seemed to work the tension out of him, the cool pads of his fingers tracing patterns over Yugi’s biceps.

“I just don’t understand why it hurt so much,” Yugi said quietly. “At first it was alright, but then as time went on, and you didn’t come back after a week, the pain got worse. It _hurts_ when you’re not around.”

“It’s not…” Yami paused, letting out a sigh, his eyes dark with emotion. “It hurts because of our bond, Yugi. We’re meant to always be together, two halves of the same soul. That’s how a bond works. But… it shouldn’t have caused you so much pain. I think…” he bit his lip. “I think we underestimated what a bond between a dragon and a human would be like. I never suspected that it would react to my lack of presence like that…”

“So then I must always be by your side, otherwise I get crippling pain in my chest?” Yugi lowered his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Yami whispered, “I don’t know the answer to that. I wish I did, but…”

“Can… can it be fixed?”

“I’m not sure…” Yami sounded uncertain, and hesitant. He was probably wary of dealing so much bad news out, when Yugi already felt so awful over the whole matter. “I wish I could give you that assurance, but even I don’t know… I’ll get Mahad to look into our people’s history. Maybe he can find something to help shed some light on the situation.”

Yugi just nodded, pressing closer into Yami’s coolness. He felt Yami’s arms wrap around him tighter, and he sighed in content. He could stay like this forever, wrapped in the arms of his husband, the feeling of security that Yami brought soothing over his anxieties.

A few moments passed with Yugi just lying intertwined with Yami, their limbs tangled together with Yami’s tail coming up to brush against Yugi’s back. And then it was Yami who broke their peace, sighing exhaustedly.

“I’m such a fool,” he snarled, tugging at his bangs. “Once again I haven’t stopped to consider how things would affect you. I’m so _selfish_.”

“Hey… it’s alright, Yami,” Yugi pulled his head back to look into the other’s eyes. “I don’t blame you. I know you didn’t mean to come back late.”

“But I still did. I didn’t even _think_ how our bond would affect you over distance. It was selfish and unjust of me. Some husband I am, when I’m so selfish I don’t even consider the feelings of my other half…”

Yugi butted his head against Yami’s, earning a groan from the king, who then turned to regard Yugi. “Don’t say that. I will hear no more self-loathing thoughts.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Yugi said, his hands tightening against Yami’s back, the fingers curling to push Yami into him more.

“Yugi…” Yami sighed, and Yugi could sense a lecture coming. Something he didn’t want to hear.

He slid a hand up Yami’s neck, moving it to rest in the base of his hair. Yami furrowed his brows at Yugi, sending him a silent question. Yugi tugged downwards on his head, and Yami gave no resistance as he brought it forward, to which Yugi promptly pushed their lips together.

It was a slow and innocent kiss, no passion marring their experience. They simply moved their lips together, Yugi taking the lead as Yami let him string him along. It was tender, and their emotions both flew through the connection; there was no need for words. Yugi felt Yami relax into the kiss, sighing through his nose as he deepened it.

When he opened his mouth, Yugi gladly wriggled his tongue inside, feeling Yami’s grip around him tighten at the action. He smiled into the kiss, licking around Yami’s mouth before pulling back to suck on his lips, coming up for breath.

Yami panted lightly, and Yugi could see the swirl of lust in his eyes, the red darkening as he stared at Yugi through half lidded eyes.

“No more self-loathing, alright?” Yugi placed a chaste kiss just on the tip of his lips, snickering as Yami pulled forward, trying to deepen it.

“Alright.” He relented, nodding before burrowing his head in the crook of Yugi’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. We’ll get through this.” Yugi sighed, brushing his hands through Yami’s hair, ghosting them over the base of the horns. “Together.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chap! Updates might take a little longer for the last few chapters, because I have to revise them a lot, and I'm quite busy. I'll try my best, though! Enjoy the new chap!

 

As the days passed by, Yugi felt the pain in his chest disappear completely. Yami took extra care to make sure he would spend a portion of every day with Yugi, too worried that whatever it was that caused Yugi’s pain might return. He was almost motherly at times, with how he would flutter around Yugi, making sure he was eating well and tending to his every need. It was sweet, but also worrying. Yugi felt somewhat guilty for making Yami spend so much time away from his job. He knew how important it was for Yami to be present for every meeting, and he didn’t want to be the weak gear in the works.

They hadn’t found the exact cause of Yugi’s pain as of yet, but Mahad had been busy spending his spare time scouring the records, looking for any instance of their situation in the past. The only thing they could do for now was for Yugi and Yami to stay close together, and give the bond more time to strengthen. Mahad seemed sure that over time, they would be able to deal with more distance apart, the stronger their bond was. Apparently months didn’t mean all too long to dragons, and instead the time would be better measured in years. It would be a trying time, but Yugi was sure with Yami by his side, he could pull through.

He yawned, pacing around the chambers lazily. Yami had an early morning meeting today, but afterwards he said he was free for the rest of the day, and that he would spend it with Yugi.

And sure enough, the door slipped open, and Yami strode in, tail sweeping in behind him as he noticed Yugi standing there. He came over and gave Yugi a peck on the cheek. “I was thinking we could leave the castle today, go spent some time in the town in the valley below. Just the two of us.”

Yugi snapped his head up, his eyebrows shoot up. “You mean it?”

“I do.” Yami smiled down at him.

“I’d love to!” Yugi sprung off the couch, launching himself at his husband, who yelped as Yugi threw himself into the other’s arms.

“Easy love.” Yami chuckled, a hand coming up to rest on Yugi’s back. “Go get yourself ready then meet me outside. I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Yugi was ecstatic, to say the least. He had yet to see any of his husband’s kingdom besides the inside of the castle, and what scenery he could see beyond.

The town they were visiting sat at the bottom of the valley nearby; close enough that the castle could get resupplied easily, but far enough away that the imposing power of the isolated castle wasn’t disturbed. Looking back on it now, Yugi could easily see why the decision was made.

The castle looked every bit the nightmare of an invader; standing unopposed amongst the trees and rocky terrain that sprouted up in crops around the valley. The giant stones near the base made Yugi wonder if breaching the castle had ever been a thing during its history, the way it seemed to close off all but the main gate entrance giving him doubts.

He had never heard of the lair of the dragon king ever being involved in the war. He assumed the humans never got far enough that they would even have to consider the defence here. The dragons must have worked hard to make their home impenetrable. It would have taken a lot of effort for Yami as king to get them to loosen up after the wars.

Yami was braver than Yugi had first thought, and the more he got to know his husband, the more he realised Yami’s true side was much kinder than he originally thought possible in a dragon. Humans had such a twisted view of them, he had come to realised. Yami was nothing like the stories said. Even in court, when he wore his mask, he was still just and fair, albeit a little cold at times.

As they entered the town, Yami held out his elbow to Yugi, who slid his arms around it, grateful for the support. People had already stopped to stare, most lowering their heads slightly at Yami as he strode past.

Yugi clung to his side, glancing around as they went. For the most part, the town looked the same as a human one. Some of the buildings seemed much bigger, and older. Mostly they seemed to have adapted quite well to the peace over the years, the threat of being pillaged no longer a worry.

Yugi tried to stand a little straighter, but ultimately he thought he looked quite small next to Yami’s presence. He walked silently by Yami’s side, clinging to the other’s arm tightly. He felt his fingers dig in more every time someone threw an accusing glance his way, not so friendly eyes staring him down. Tails swished across the ground in agitation, a gesture Yugi had seen enough times by now to have memorised.

If this was supposed to make him feel better, then Yugi would hate to see how he’d be made to feel worse.

“I don’t think I’m welcome here.” Yugi whispered, all too aware of a dragon’s sense of heightened hearing, trying to keep his voice directed away from all the prying eyes and ears.

“Nonsense, you are king as well.” Came Yami’s quick reply. It sounded a little off, and when Yugi turned to regard his husband, he saw the other was staring straight ahead, his face set in a neutral expression. He hadn’t even turned to look at Yugi as he spoke, as he had often done in the past, showing he was giving Yugi his undivided attention.

There was a different air about him as he glanced around the crowd, his lips pulled tightly together. Yugi had seen the look before, in what felt like an age ago. His husband wasn’t necessarily cold, but he carried himself in a way that demanded respect without the need to ask for it.

And he got it, from everyone. It wasn’t quite fear, but it was well placed respect that levelled everyone’s heads, made them keep their distance.

He wondered if the side of Yami he saw mostly- the kind, caring, and soft spoken side- was reserved only for their most private moments. Even outside of their quarters, just around the castle, Yugi had rarely seen Yami express emotion in that form. It made Yugi’s heart beat flutter to think how much he meant to Yami, to be able to soften his expression so sincerely like that.

But it also brought forth a wave of sadness, to know that Yami couldn’t show that side of himself in front of his people. That he had to maintain a calm and collected air around him, to fend off any lingering thoughts that he wasn’t strong enough to rule over the entire dragon race. It was stupid, Yugi thought, that they considered true power to be in one’s strength and ruthlessness. _If only they could see how different things would be, letting Yami’s compassion shine through._ He sighed, kicking at the cobblestone under his feet.

“What troubles you so, bonded of mine?” Yami’s voice brought him back. It was the whispered tone, soft as ever that surprised him, and the tail that brushed against his legs, curling over them in a supportive gesture, the hairs tickling the skin.

“Nothing really, just thinking.”

Yami glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and Yugi could see he was unconvinced.

“We can talk on it on our return,” Yami patted his arm lightly. “For now, let us announce our bond to the people.”

“What…?” Yugi blinked, noticing they had stopped in what appeared to be the main square of the town.

The area was large and open, the houses pushed off to the side. People milled around everywhere, colourful eyes glancing in their direction as dragons began to crowd around.

Yami tugged on his arm gently, and Yugi noticed his husband had stood up on a crate of some kind. Yugi scrambled up on top with a helpful pull from Yami. The crowd gathered closer, everyone gazing up at their ruler as they waited for him to speak. The kind of power Yami carried with just his presence alone left Yugi in awe. He wondered if one day, he would command that kind of respect as well, by Yami’s side.

“My people, I stand before you today with an announcement.” Yami’s strong voice rang loudly in the clearing, unopposed. He had the total attention of all in the area. “As I am sure you all already know, a few months ago I was married to a noble from the human species, to tie our two races together in peace. I am pleased to tell you that since then, our treaty has remained strong with the humans, and the time for war has long since passed us. We are at peace once again, free to live our lives as we please.”

The crowd erupted into a series of cheers, and Yami waited until they quieted down before continuing. “I would like to introduce you all to the one who made this all possible, by giving up his life at his home kingdom to marry a man he had never met in a foreign kingdom,” Yami gently pulled Yugi in front of him slightly, gesturing to him. “This is Yugi, one I am proud to call my bonded, and your other ruler!”

Yugi gazed out over the crowd, pulling himself up as he flashed them a nervous smile.

‘Hello everyone. It’s an honour to be here…” Yugi said, trying to make his voice carry, but knowing he probably sounded a lot quieter than he wanted too.

A few eyes still pooled with suspicion, and Yugi thought he saw some people screw their face up in disgust, but it was quickly overpowered by the uproar of approval that burst forth. He reeled back his shock, looking around at all the people clapping their praise, tails waving up and down in excitement.

A few children gathered at the front of the crowd, their tiny, nubby horns just poking through their hair as they stared up at Yugi in wonder. They had probably never seen a human before, Yugi realised. He smiled down at them, offering his hand as he stepped off the crate. They gasped loudly, eyes wide.

“He doesn’t have claws!” One of them said in awe.

“Where is his tail?” Another asked, and they all looked around, trying to find Yugi’s missing limb.

“I don’t have one,” Yugi laughed, “I’m a human. My species don’t have tails, nor horns.” He bent down to show them the top of his head, the smooth silky locks uninterrupted.

“No horns!” One squeaked, dashing behind the legs of one of the adults. Yugi flashed them a smile, and was relieved to see the expression returned.

“I’d say you’ve been well received.” Yami muttered from behind him, patting Yugi’s shoulder, his touch lingering for a moment longer.

“I’m glad.” Yugi beamed, feeling a flush in his cheeks. It felt like things were looking up for them, and for once, Yugi felt like a piece of the kingdom was his home now too.

* * *

“What troubled you so, in the town today?” Yami asked once they returned to the castle.

Yugi was curled up on one of the ends of the daybed, his head resting on the armrest. “Oh… it was nothing. Really, I was just thinking.”

“You looked anxious,” Yami paused, “was it the crowd? Being around so many foreign dragons?”

“Yeah, a little.” Yugi curled further into the couch, watching as Yami came to sit next to him, a cool hand placed on his leg.

“What else?”

“Nothing. Like I said, I was just thinking about some things. How different it is here, compared to back at home… er… my old home.” Yugi corrected himself quickly, noting the way Yami’s eyes dimmed when he mentioned the human kingdom.

“I see.” Yami didn’t sound convinced, and Yugi flinched when he realised Yami knew him too well now for Yugi to be able to hide things from the other.

“I’m sorry. I was just a little overwhelmed. I wasn’t so used to seeing… that side of you, I guess.” Yugi gazed downward, bitting his lip.

“Oh…” Yugi felt Yami’s arm freeze before it moved away. He glanced up to see Yami staring down at his hands, frowning.

“I’m sorry… I forgot that leaving the palace would mean I would act differently than in our chambers,” Yami sighed. “I hope I didn’t… scare you, at all.”

“No, you didn’t scare me.” Yugi pulled himself up, scooting over to Yami’s side. “I was just sad. You’re so kind and loving, and yet… you can’t really show that side of you to the masses, and I’m sad you can’t be yourself all the time.”

“I have to maintain my appearance,” Yami whispered, putting a tentative hand over Yugi’s. “If my foes sense that my power is wavering in any form, they will not hesitate to try and pry the throne from me. And then my people would fall back into war, and all my efforts would be for nothing. If I must act the part, and wear a mask to keep this from happening, then so be it.”

“But it doesn’t make you happy.” Yugi looked down at their hands.

“Royalty more often than not must do things that they don’t enjoy, for the benefit of the country.” Yami brought Yugi’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “I know you don’t like it. I don’t either, my love. But this is the way things are right now, in my kingdom. In _our_ kingdom. There are many wrongs of the past I must right.”

Yugi gave a long sigh, nodding in acceptance. He knew Yami was right, but it still didn’t make it any easier to deal with. He wished Yami felt comfortable enough that he could lead with compassion. But he wasn’t in the human kingdom anymore; regardless of the months spent here, he was still a foreigner to their ways. He didn’t have the experience and wisdom to tell Yami how he should rule his kingdom.

“You dragons sure do take bonding seriously. Some of the citizens were practically treating me like their leader when you told them of our bond.” Yugi said, changing the topic.

“But of course; a bond is a dragon’s greatest display of undying devotion to another. They loudly proclaim their love, to let all hear of their proud feat. Had you been a dragon, and this another time, we probably would have travelled the kingdom, showing each and every dragon in this land the bond of their rulers. T’was customary, but not needed anymore.”

“What would have happened if we didn’t work out?” Yugi couldn’t help asking. He was still learning how the bond was affecting them, and this was a question that had been weighing on his mind for a while now.

“In all honesty, I’m not sure.” Yami muttered downwards, his thumb brushing over Yugi’s knuckles. “Without knowing exactly what a bond entitles before initiating one, I had no way of knowing what would happen either way. I assume… somehow, it would make both our lives very painful, to deny ourselves each other.”

“Even if we didn’t like each other?”

“I can’t say, but a dragon would never bond with one they did not adore, and want to spend their life with for all eternity.”

“But not you.”

Yami gave him a sad smile. “My people come first. This marriage assured their safety, at least for the remainder of my rule. After my passing, I cannot say the peace between the next king and the humans will remain, although I will try my hardest to fight for it to continue. I did not expect them to send me someone I would fall in love with.” Yami leaned in closer, nuzzling the crook of Yugi’s neck.

Yugi felt himself be guided back, and he let Yami rearrange them on the daybed, until Yugi was lying back, and Yami was curled against his side.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yami said softly, a hand resting on Yugi’s chest. Yugi shot him a look, laughing at the adoring look in his husband’s eyes.

“And you’re helplessly in love,” he gave Yami a chaste kiss on the lips, “but then I guess I am too. Thank you, for sticking by me.”

“And you, me. I know it’s not easy, but it means the world to me you’ve stayed by my side through all this.” Yami snuggled down into his side, his tail seeking out one of Yugi’s legs to wrap around for support.

Yugi watched as his husband begun to doze off, smiling down at him as he stroke a hand through his hair. He never would have guessed that this would be the result of his forced engagement, but he found that now he had this, there was no other way he would want it to leave. He felt like this was where he belonged, right here, by Yami’s side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, seems to be all I say with fic updates these days, ahaha :'''D February is a hugely busy month for me, but I'm trying to squeeze in some writing to keep up to date. A short chapter, but the next two are going to be fairly lengthy- also the final two chapters! Not long left for this fic~ Please enjoy the new chapter!

“And this is the law passing the court movement, adding an additional step to the law system of the kingdom. It is considered one of the turning points in our governmental history, and a good one to memorise.” Mahad’s voice droned on, his fingers skilfully flicking pages, faster than Yugi’s eyes could read over the words.

“Uh... R-Right.” Yugi bobbed his head, his brows crunching together in concentration. He had so much to memorises, and just from this one textbook alone; there was still a looming pile of more court laws and reforms sitting off to the side, just waiting to rip into Yugi and confuse him even more. He wasn’t sure which was worse; the terminology threatening to do his head in, or the fact he was supposed to be able to cite these laws on the spot. The human king had always made it look so easy, and during the first few times Yugi attended court here, he had to admit Yami made it look easy too.

Mahad continued to drone on, and Yugi forced himself out of his thoughts to zone back into the conversation.

“You have to be keeping an eye on everyone in the room. When a new law is proposed, the king must know how everyone will react, and gauge their reactions wisely. The king must always have the upper hand, Yugi. If you lose ground, you fall behind, and if the king falls behind, then he loses his throne. And probably his head, too.” Mahad said.

Yugi flinched, and Mahad sent him an apologetic smile. “Don’t worry; Yami is a very strong king. He knows how to keep the balance in the court.”

 _Yes, but at what cost to himself_? Yugi bit his lip. He had seen the stark difference in his husband’s personality between their chambers and the court room. Yugi suspected that if he wasn’t present to sway Yami’s mood, then the court would be a very different place. He had seen enough originally, and on that fateful day when everything changed. He wished he had had the strength then to speak out, and stop that man from being beheaded, but he knew as soon as the man had been dragged out of the room there had been no hope left for the man.

“May I have my husband back now, Mahad?” Yami ducked his head in, smiling at Yugi as he spoke.

“Well I can’t rightly argue with a request from the king, now can I?” Mahad chuckled, closing the textbook.

“Not unless you want to be fired, no.” Yami smirked, his eyes almost expecting Mahad to snap back with a witty remark. Mahad just bowed politely though, once to Yami and another to Yugi before slipping out of the room.

“Why must you _always_ threaten Mahad with his job?” Yugi upturned his lip, sending Yami a glare that more closely resembled a pout.

“It comes with the crown,” Yami tapped a nail against the metal on his brow, sending Yugi a smirk. “And besides, I have to find my fun _somewhere_. Being king doesn’t give me much time to play pranks or the like, like Mana and I used to.”

“You should be allowed to have more fun. You’d be no better than a walking brick wall if you don’t laugh. You’ll end up like Aknadin, that’s what.” Yugi scrunched up his nose, not enjoying the image that flashed through his mind at that. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be married to a Yami that looked like Aknadin.

Yami barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. Yugi just blinked in surprise, watching his husband doubling over from his cackling.

“Are you… alright, Yami?” Yugi titled his head, peering at his husband.

“I’m… I’m fine,” Yami wheezed out, taking deep breaths. “I just… haven’t laughed like that… in _ages_.”

“I take it it’s a good sign I broke your laugh fasting, then?”

Yami righted himself, a few chuckles still escaping him, although he tried to hide them behind a hand. “Yes, it’s very good.”

“Then I take pride in being the one to do it.” Yugi puffed his chest out, hands on his hips as he tried to recreate the kingly pose he had seen Yami take several times.

“Indeed I am blessed to have not only a king as magnificent as you, but a husband as well! Truly, a god has blessed me to have such joy in my life.” Yami swept into a low bow, a hand against his chest.

Yugi immediately felt flustered, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “Aw come on, if you’re blessed to have me, then that must mean I’m even _more_ blessed to have a husband like _you_.”

“I dare say we are both fortunate,” Yami agreed. “But I still believe _I_ am the luckier one.”

“There’s just no arguing with you is there? Stop being so modest!” Yugi gave Yami a fake slap, laughing sweetly. Yami just gave him a laugh back, cuddling Yugi closer.

By the time they had reached the gardens, they had both relaxed immensely. Yami’s face grew cheerier, and he leaned over to give Yugi a peck on the cheek.

“So how were the lessons today?”

“They were good, although Mahad does sometime deliver certain details dryly.” Yugi admitted.

“Don’t take it too personally; he’s always like that. He means well though. He wants you to succeed as much as I do.”

“I’m sure he does. It still doesn’t make the workload any easier-” Yugi paused, something moving at the edge of his vision drawing his attention. He looked up, noticing someone else walking down the path, heading in the opposite direction, crossing paths with them. He recognised them as one of the nobles that lurked around the castle, although why he was slinking around in the gardens Yugi had no idea.

The nobleman seemed to notice Yugi and Yami, skirting them with a wide wake. He took the time to give Yugi a contempt look, his eyes narrowing.

“Your majesty, wouldn’t your time be better spent on affairs of the kingdom?” The noble said, his attention solely on Yami. _And now he’s ignoring me, of course,_ Yugi huffed, rolling his eyes.

“My husband, the other ruler of this _kingdom, is_ an affair of the kingdom,” Yami replied smoothly, his face darkening. “If you have a _problem_ with this, I suggest you speak up now, or hold your tongue.”

The noble muttered something under his breath, turning away. Yugi didn’t quite catch it, but he found himself not really caring about it, since the nobleman’s approval didn’t mean much to him, if anything at all.

Yami seemed to think differently. He bristled up, his grip on Yugi’s arm tightening. Yugi felt Yami’s tail curl around one of his legs too.

“Say that again and you might find yourself without a tongue, nor a head.” Yami growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Yugi bit his lip, watching the court member stiffen, throwing one last glower at Yugi before shuffling away.

“Idiot.” Yami muttered under his breath, his eyes glistering with barely contained anger. His hands were fisted, the nails digging into his palms. It looked like he had been keeping himself back from lashing out.

“Just ignore him. I don’t care about his opinion of me.” Yugi touched Yami’s arm gently, flinching in surprise when Yami tugged away.

The king rounded on him, his eyes widening when he realised what he had done. “Yugi… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” His eyes softened, and he reached back out to gingerly hold Yugi’s hand.

Yugi intertwined their fingers, bringing Yami’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it. “It’s alright. I know you have a lot of pressure on you right now from the council and court matters.”

“It is still no excuse for my actions.” Yami snorted, squeezing Yugi’s hand, a finger coming up to brush over Yugi’s ring. “And besides, it has been many months since our bonding and wedding days. Anyone who still harbours animosity over this deserves punishment. I will not have it in my- _our_ kingdom.” He said firmly.

Yugi could hear the conviction in his husband’s voice. It didn’t sound like he was willing to be persuaded. “Just promise me you won’t kill anyone, alright?”

Yami blinked at him, his eyes wide in surprise. “I… but the law…”

“Oh really? You’re going to play laws on me?” Yugi put his hands on his hips, cocking an eyebrow at the king. “I just spent my whole morning having Mahad drill me with court laws and previous reforms. Do _not_ get me started.”

“I… alright then.” Yami dipped his head, turning his attention back to the path in front of them.

“Look,” Yugi waited until Yami was watching him again before continuing. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to see you be so angry all the time. Especially for my sake.”

“I’m not angry.” Yami frowned, his brows creasing as his eyes scanned Yugi’s. Yugi just rose an eyebrow at him, giving the king a doubtful expression.

“I’m making an angry face, aren’t I?” Yami hummed, dropping his expression when Yugi nodded. “Fair point. But you must also consider the power politics of the dragon kingdom. We don’t run on what you would call a fair system, like you humans do.”

“I know; I’ve had to listen to Mahad give me a debriefing of your government history.” Yugi snorted, shaking his head. “I understand you do things differently here, and I’m trying to adjust to it. But as your husband, I’m trying to stop you from falling too far into this mask you insist on wearing in court.”

“Ah, the mask, I see,” Yami paused, a dark look crossing over his eyes. “I respect that you try so hard to bring out the better in me, and you do, don’t think otherwise, my love.” Yami cupped Yugi’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss is softly. “But you must understand… I have been doing this for years. Our system is ancient, and although I have tried my best to move it forward, some things still remain buried in the past. Even as king, I only have so much power.”

“Then let me help you. We’re both the king, right?” When Yami nodded, Yugi continued. “Then let me help. You shouldn’t have to shoulder this burden alone… I don’t want you to. I want to help.”

“I know you do.” Yami gave him a soft smile.

“Then _let_ me, Yami.” Yugi put his hands into the king’s, squeezing them tightly. “I’m strong enough.”

“I have no doubt you are strong, my love. But…”

“No buts.”

“Of course, how could I forget?” Yami laughed. “Very well then. How about when you finish your training with Mahad, you come to our court meetings and contribute to the conversations? You need not fear anyone there; if anyone tries anything, they will have to answer to me.”

Yugi grinned. This was the chance he needed! He could prove that he was capable, and in front of the court members too. They held the most power- aside from Yami, of course- and if he could convince them all of his worth…

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

When Yugi was fast asleep that night, Yami slipped out of their chambers, his feet barely making a sound against the padded carpet, his tail sweeping silently behind him.

He stalked down the halls, carefully picking his way through the palace to his destination, years’ worth of traversing the castle giving him a perfect memory of every corridor and hallway.

It didn’t take him long to find the room he was looking for. He opened the doors, striding inside.

There were several of his court members inside, the ones he had asked here already gathered.

“This is everyone then.” Yami nodded, approaching the others. They all perked up at Yami’s entrance, bending over in half bows.

“Will we not be waiting for the other members of your court, your majesty?” Karim asked.

“The rest are not invited. What I have to say here is only for the ears of those already gathered.” Yami waved him off, turning to where Mahad was standing.

“Mahad, I’m going to need you to look after Yugi again for me. Make sure he’s safe and well.”

“Of course, but why must you leave again? You know Yugi won’t be happy.” Mahad raised an eyebrow, his gaze questioning.

“I have matters to attend to in the human kingdom. I have an agreement over a matter with the king, and we must speak in person over it. It is safer for me to visit there then he come here.”

“That is true,” Karim spoke up, nodding in agreeance. “Will you at least take one of us with you? For ease of mind?”

“You may accompany me, Karim. I feel you understand the approach we must take around humans well.”

“Aye, your majesty.” Karim dipped his head.

“I would take you, Mahad, but Yugi trusts you the most in my absence. I would feel better knowing I was leaving him in your capable hands.” Yami said in way of apology. He knew Mahad had studied humans for a great portion of his life, and would probably jump at the chance to visit their kingdom, but he needed his friend here, and from the understanding look on his face, Mahad could tell.

“When are you heading out?” Isis asked, making her presence known in the conversation.

“In a week. I must make sure that the court will be able to handle affairs while I am gone, and inform the others who do not know yet of my intended absence. We will be no longer than a week, so expect us back before the new month. I will not be missing the first day.”

“Why must we be back by that date, your majesty?” Karim asked.

Yami smiled, closing his eyes happily. “It’s a special day that I can’t afford to miss. It is our first, after all.”


	10. Chapter 10

Time passed as Yugi studied under Mahad. It took a while, but he managed to form a basic understanding of the laws of the kingdom, and how to best apply them to situations Mahad mocked up for him.

Once Mahad felt he was ready, Yugi was allowed to actively participate in court room discussions. He and Yami agreed on the day, and Yugi waited eagerly until the chance came when he would be able to prove himself a valuable asset to the council.

“Are you sure you’re ready, love?” Yami asked, both of them standing in front of the grand doors to the court room. He was letting his concern show freely on his face, his grip on Yugi’s hand tight but not constricting.

“Yes, Yami. I’m ready. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re more nervous than I am.”

Yami gave him an anxious smile, his other hand pressing to the door. “I am nervous. This is a big day for you.”

“Then let _me_ worry about it, alright?” Yugi squeezed Yami’s hand, bringing the other up to trail down Yami’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. I can do this, Yami.”

Yami gave him a soft smile, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. “I believe you. No matter what, I’m proud of you.” He swung the doors open, hand sliding out of Yugi’s to grasp the wood. Then he continued forward a pace in front of Yugi, striding into the court room with the serious expression of his kingly mask commanding his face.

Yugi took a deep breath, following behind until they reached the table at the center.

Once the meeting began, a portion of Yugi’s worries shed off him with a deep exhale. He was attentive, posture straight and eyes always watching whoever spoke. He tried to hide his nerves behind a serious expression, pretending everything was a matter of life and death to keep from smiling timidly. It proved to be easier than he expected, no one sending him distasteful looks, and the air was breathable, no tension simmering like it had during their first weeks. It helped that they were in the smaller room, made specifically for small council meetings, and not the throne room, where Yugi would be completely exposed on the throne beside Yami.

“I have the new reform here, ready to go.” Mahad spoke up, waving a series of paper sheets in the air, eyes stopping on Yugi. “If your majesty would be so kind as to read them out for us?” He placed the sheets down in front of Yugi before leaning back in his chair.

“Uh, sure, no problem.” Yugi scooped up the papers, instinctively straightening them all before standing to better address the room. He hesitated, hands digging into the edges of the paper, crumpling it. His eyes drifted to his husband, subconsciously seeking support from him.

Yami gave him a tiny nod and smile, gesturing under the table with a hand to go on, his tail brushing against Yugi’s leg. Yugi cleared his throat, eyes trailing down the paper as he spoke.

“This reform is proposed to change the travel limitations between the human and dragon kingdoms. From hence forth, humans will be allowed to travel without fear of dragon border patrols, which will also be abolished, the troops sent back to the military capitol with the army been put on watch for the time being. To honour the peace treaty between the two races, both kings have established this change to overrule any previous rules against it. This change will be permanent.” Yugi’s eyes widened, as did everyone else’s in the room previously unaware of the change.

“Surely this isn’t a good idea, destroying our only resource against possible invasion?” Aknadin spoke up, immediately voicing his dislike for the new reform.

“There is no invasion Aknadin, how many times must I tell you this?” Yami growled, nose crinkling in annoyance. “The humans want peace, there is no hidden war effort going on. Nothing is amiss in their kingdom. They just want to be free to travel, as do some of the citizens here.”

“Free travel between the kingdoms is a wonderful idea.” Yugi beamed, silently thanking his husband with his eyes. Yami returned the look, promising they could express themselves better after the meeting.

Aknadin scoffed silently, but Yugi didn’t miss the venom in the action. It had been months since Yugi had first arrived here, and he had been working nonstop to make his name one worth saying. He had made progress, and he had been trying _so hard._

And Yugi had had _enough_ of being treated this way. “I’d rather be a human than an arrogant dragon blinded by hate.”

Aknadin paused, head turning slowly towards Yugi. Yugi could tell this was a man who knew how to fight his enemies with a level head; nothing like the kinds of quips Yugi had to deal with from nobles that could easily be brushed aside. No, Aknadin wouldn’t strike until the moment presented itself, staying posed in the shadows, tail at the ready.

Yugi would have to defeat Aknadin on even ground to be seen as worthy in his eyes.

“Was that perhaps a jeer, young human? Best keep those thoughts to yourself, lest they manifest into something you cannot handle.” Aknadin said smoothly, turning away from Yugi before he had even finished speaking.

Yugi felt himself bristle at the accusation, but he forced his nerves to calm down. _Dragons value strength above all else. If I can beat this guy, with everyone watching, then it will be a show of my strength. But… If I can’t, I’ll be shown as a fool in front of the entire council._ Yugi swallowed, his eyes gravitating to his husband.

Yami was shaking his head minutely, eyes wide. Yugi read the message loud and clear; _don’t do this_. Yugi sent him back a sad smile, Yami freezing up when he got Yugi’s silent message; _I have to._

Yami made a move to stand, mouth open to speak but Yugi jumped in first.

“If that was a challenge, Aknadin, then I accept.” He said, no longer looking at Yami, not wanting to see his husband’s reaction. “We will play a game to determine the winner.”

Aknadin scrunched his nose up. “A _game?_ You must be joking; it doesn’t take strength to play a child’s game.”

“Then you do not know what true strength is,” Yugi tutted, enjoying the stormy look passing over the dragon’s face. “While it is important to have physical strength, the mind of a ruler must be sharp. Would it not be the ultimate test, for a king, to best another in a game of strategy? It is what we play at most of the time. I’ve been to court sessions before, and I dare say this would be a far better show of my use to the kingdom than a fist fight. Wouldn’t you agree, your majesty?” Yugi turned to Yami finally, gauging his response.

“That is true…” Yami said, looking slightly uncomfortable, but a slow understanding forming over his face as he worked out Yugi’s plan. “A king must be able to see everything as if they were pieces on a board, the whole field laid before him. I second this idea; let Yugi prove he has what it takes to rule by my side in this kingdom.” Yami nodded, his eyes shining with trust.

The other council members all started speaking at once, exited mutterings ringing throughout the room. Mahad was sending Yugi curious looks, nodding when he noticed Yugi looking.

Yugi felt a brush against his arm, and he turned to see Yami smiling at him.

“I already know you have what it takes,” Yami murmured, trailing a hand down Yugi’s cheek. “Now show everyone else your power.”

“I will.” Yugi kissed Yami lightly on the lips before moving away.

Everyone was already gathering around a separate smaller table, two chairs set up around them while everyone else stood.

Aknadin was sitting in one of the chairs, reclining back with an air of confidence. He clearly never suspected Yugi would beat him. He probably thought Yugi didn’t have a chance.

It was going to be a shame, then, when Yugi _destroyed_ him.

The table was already set up, both sides of the board stacked neatly with coloured coins. Aknadin wasted no time arranging his runs, finishing before Yugi and tapping his foot impatiently at him.

Yugi decided to purposely go slower, if only to irritate Aknadin that much more. He figured the dragon deserved it, if he was going to be rude about their game. Yugi wouldn’t have disrespect towards a board game; either Aknadin would fight with respect, or Yugi would make his defeat as shameful as possible.

With the board ready, the game begun. They both rolled a dice for the highest number, Aknadin taking the first move. Although it didn’t seem like a victory, Aknadin sure made it look like one, snatching up Yugi’s dice to spin them both to start his turn.

Once they got into the game, Yugi began to notice how Aknadin’s play style differed greatly from Yami’s. Where Yami was clever and calculating, Aknadin was bluntly cunning. Yugi could tell the moves he made were designed to make Yugi confused about their intention, some used as throw away pieces, before another piece would come up behind to assualt one of Yugi’s.

Yugi had to be careful, Aknadin’s style was making it very hard to move out of fear of having his pieces caught. He decided, if Aknadin was going to play with his mind while they fought, then he would play with Aknadin’s mind too.

“If you just use brute force to mask your moves, then you will be sacrificing some of your pieces to allow the others through.” Yugi pointed out, as casual as he could make his voice sound.

Aknadin twitched his nose, reaching for the dice and scattering them across the board. He grunted at the results; a miss.

“Don’t you think every piece is as important as the other? They’re all equals, and yet throwing one piece away to save another…” Yugi tapped one of the dice, turning it around under his finger. He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. He knew everyone was listening, the total focus on the room the board and players in front of it.

“They can just re-enter the game later.” Aknadin huffed, side glancing Yugi. He swipe at the dice, tossing pieces onto further runs. Another one of Yugi’s pieces trapped. “And besides, the loses work out in the end, and the sacrifices are worth it. Without sacrifices, the other pieces cannot progress forward.”

“That may be, but a smart leader would find a way to progress without giving preference to other pieces.”

“It evens out in the end, and every piece triumphs over the enemy.” Aknadin sneered, pointedly slamming a coin into the end goal. Yugi looked over the board, trying not to let his displeasure show. With that move, Aknadin had pulled into the lead. He tapped a thoughtful finger on his chin.

He found himself wondering what his husband would do, in this situation. There were several ways he could spin out of Aknadin’s grip, but most of them would require compact timing, and resources he didn’t want to spend. If he wanted to get the message through to Aknadin, then he had to win this game without sacrificing any pieces.

It would be tough, but then again, nothing had been easy so far. It would just be one more trial to add to his ever growing list. _Bring it on,_ Yugi nodded to himself, his mind set. He would win this fight, and he would prove he had what it took to sit by Yami’s side.

“My turn.” Yugi scattered the dice, biting the nail of his thumb to help ground his concentration. Two threes. This would be a tough move to make.

Aknadin also seemed to sense this, seizing the opportunity to further mock him. “A great leader would be able to work their way out of any situation, no matter the stakes.” He deliberately looked at Yugi as he spoke, gaze lingering for a moment before shifting to the board. There wasn’t a doubt what Aknadin meant with that statement. But then, Yugi didn’t have any doubts he would win this battle.

“True,” Yugi moved around his pieces, bobbing his head as he went. “But, a great leader also has companions they can rely on. A great leader would know not to shoulder the burden of ruling by themselves.”

“Then they would do it in a way that wouldn’t make them seem weak, for leaning on others.”

“Or, they would work hard to prove to everyone that teamwork and relying on others isn’t something to be considered a weakness.”

“Such a task would be monumental, asking a society to change its ways.”

“Not necessarily, if people are willing to change. You just have to give everyone a chance.” Yugi smiled, sensing an opportunity. He dragged one of his pieces over the runs, settling it down in his end goal.

They were almost even now, Yugi a few pieces away from winning, and Aknadin just a step ahead.

Aknadin had grown tired of Yugi’s mind games, focusing on the match and denying to comment on any of Yugi’s observations.

Yugi continued on, not caring that Aknadin wasn’t rising to his challenge. “It’s important to also live in the moment, and not let our worries get the best of us. Fear is a powerful device, and it should be taken into regard in the bigger image, not as the only source. If you only have fear in your heart, you leave out room for love and trust.”

This time Aknadin did bite back, saying, “but surely you blind yourself with these delusions? What if danger lurks around the corner and you are unprepared?”

“Someone once told me that a great leader would be able to work their way out of any situation, no matter the stakes.”

Aknadin froze, his eyes widening comically as his brows furrowed together. Yugi didn’t wait for his response; it was his last move anyway, and he had already said what needed to be said.

Yugi tacked down his final piece, raising his eyes from the board to face Aknadin. “Now you see that every piece is important, and every move is worth just as much as the final one.”

“You turned our game into an analogy of leadership.” Aknadin grumbled, swatting his tail against the ground.

“I did. You understand now?”

Aknadin sighed, a clawed hand streaking his hair back. “Yes, I do. I’m pained to admit it, but… you were right, young Yugi. I can see now why our king has such faith in you. I suppose I was in the wrong here, pained as I am to admit so.”

“As long as you learn from your mistakes, it will be for the better.” Yugi smiled, offering Aknadin his hand. “It’s how I was taught.”

“I suppose the human way of teaching is worth something after all.” Aknadin slipped his hand into Yugi’s, begrudgingly shaking it.

“It is.” Yugi nodded, slipping away from the table. Immediately the council members swarmed him, offering their congratulations and praise. Yugi shrunk down, smiling politely but batting the attention away, unused to it and having not expected everyone to say such high remarks of admiration for him.

Everyone scattered when they heard the loud sound of someone clearing their throat, parting to allow Yami to stride up to Yugi.

“I won.” Yugi gave his husband a soft smile, feeling nervous suddenly. He hadn’t consulted anything with Yami beforehand, and he had just given one of his advisors a lecture, or the sorts, while playing a game. He felt skittish, unsure how Yami would react.

Yami scooped Yugi closer, arms around his waist as he pulled Yugi into a kiss. “You were _perfect_.” Yami whispered when they pulled apart.

Yugi sighed contently, feeling his nerves wash away with Yami’s words. He held Yami close for a moment before they were forced to split apart, acting proper for the court’s watchful gaze.

 “Let’s proceed onto the next matter of business...”

* * *

“Yugi… I have to tell you something.”

Yugi recognised that tone. He had heard those words before, and somehow it clicked immediately what Yami was going to say. Months spent with his husband had given him plenty of time to learn how to read Yami’s expressions, but something in this tone resonated with him, and he understood.

“You have to go away again, don’t you?” He said as Yami opened his mouth.

“Yes…” Yami cast his eyes downward, his shoulders and tail sagging. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be; you’re the king. I understand.” Yugi said quietly. Yami glanced around nervously for a moment before sliding his way over to Yugi.

“Are you sure…? I could try and arrange for you to come with us if you wished…” Yami left the suggestion hanging in the air between them, his gaze questioning.

Yugi had no doubts that Yami would go out of his way to do it if Yugi asked him too. But Yugi had a feeling it would be more trouble than it was worth, just to arrange an extra person, not to mention a human with the convoy. Somehow, Yugi didn’t think it was the best idea. On top of that, it would leave the kingdom without both their kings, and Yugi was just finally starting to find his place here.

“No, I’ll stay here,” Yugi said, smoothing out his pants. “Mahad has promised to teach me about your people’s history next. My time would be better spent learning more about the kingdom, I feel.”

Yami didn’t look convinced, but he nodded all the same. “You are… double sure, right? This is what you want, the best for you? Because that is the top priority here; whatever makes you the most comfortable, is what shall be done.”

“Yami, you’re sweet,” Yugi shot him a smile, “but it’s fine, really. I… I can do this, this time. Let me prove myself.”

Yami’s eyes softened, and he reached down to kiss Yugi’s cheek. “You are the bravest soul I have ever seen, my love. Stay strong, please. When I return, we shall take a break from kingly matters and just spend time together.” He sat down on the couch as he spoke, wrapping his arms around Yugi to pull him against his chest.

“I’d like that.” Yugi murmured, tracing his fingers over Yami’s chest, enjoying the rumble of approval he got in response.

“Then it shall be done, my love.”

* * *

“We must make this quick, Karim.” Yami shook his head, smoothing out the threads of his hair that stuck up stubbornly around his horns. “I don’t want to keep Yugi waiting for long.”

“He is strong, your majesty,” Karim spoke, raising an eyebrow. “I’m sure he will be able to handle your absence this time.”

“Still, it is a risk I do not want to take. From what Mahad has told me, our bond is still mostly a mystery, and what we do know does not bring me relief from being apart from him.”

“Then I hope we can finish our business here soon.” Karim glanced up at the palace, something like curiosity in his eyes. This would be Karim’s first trip out of the dragon kingdom, Yami noted. He hadn’t taken the other with him the last time. He would have to take extra care to ease Karim into the human’s habits. Actions and words humans tended to say loosely could translate into problems with dragons. Yami was forever grateful his father had deemed to necessary for Yami to learn about the differences at a young age. At the time, he had grumbled about it not meaning much, but now, having it apply more than he expected it too, he admitted the brilliance in teaching him it early.

The guards at the gate straightened as Yami approached. They watched him wearily, eyes shifting between his horns and tail. Yami gave them a pointed show of it, swinging the appendage back and forth in a very obvious manner. They looked away in embarrassment, and Yami couldn’t help smirking.

The front gates lead up to the grand doors past a courtyard littered with lush greenery. Yami found himself reaching out at a passing rose, admiring the soft touch of the white petals, so much like his own gardens, and yet starkly different. He moved on quickly, before his mind could relay the scent of roses to his husband. The pain of their separate lingered in the bottom of his chest; an apprehensive feeling of something being wrong, settling like a log deep inside of him. Although it tugged somewhat painfully at him, he could manage it easily, shouldering it in the back of his mind. He wondered how it had felt for Yugi the first time, and how it felt now in comparison. Was he hurting? Was the pain too intense, and he was once again locked away in their chambers, salt stained to his cheeks from crying too much?

What threatened to grip Yami’s heart with fear was how in the dark he was about Yugi’s condition. The pull in his chest was the same as the last time he had left, so he couldn’t gauge how well Yugi was fairing. He could be dying and Yami would be none the wiser. It made his heart feel like ice to think what could be happening to his husband, and he wasn’t there to help, wasn’t there to be able to save him should something go wrong.

 _I try to shake him off my mind and I end up musing about him in worry,_ Yugi sighed, noting the way Karim side glanced him in concern.

Yami straightened, increasing his pace once he realised he had been faltering. The doors parted easily for him, and he strode inside with the regal air of the king he was.

An old man was standing beside the throne at the far end, talking with the human king. The king looked up at that moment, smiling at Yami walking down the carpet.

Yami gave a polite nod in return as the old man turned around. The king muttered something to the man before he walked away, out of the room, leaving Yami and the old man alone, safe for Karim by Yami’s side.

“So you’re the mighty King of Dragons?” The man raised an eyebrow, looking Yami up and down.

“I am.” Yami puffed his chest out, tail gently swinging behind him, enough to draw the man’s eyes. It was a show of power, to let the old man know just who he was dealing with, but not enough to be aggressive; after all, Yami had no intention of trying to scare the man.

“You don’t seem like a tyrant.” The man observed.

Karim bristled, tail lashing as he stepped forward in front of Yami. “Why you!”

“ _Karim_ , calm down,” Yami said quietly, keeping his voice in check. “We are not here to cause trouble. Stand down.” Then he turned back to the other. “Regardless of the tales you hear about me and my reign, ser, we are not here to discuss myself.”

“You’re here about Yugi.” The man grunted. Ah, the man was perceptive, Yami would give him that. He had a good feeling he knew exactly who was standing in front of him. “So. You are my grandson-in-law?” the man’s eyes watched him, a sparkling shade of purple, appraising him carefully. Ah, he was right them.

“Correct. I am Yugi’s husband.” Yami gave a half bow.

“Then the first question I have to ask of you is this; what is Yugi’s favourite past time?”

Yami frowned at the strangeness of the question, but answered nonetheless. “He has a fondness for board games. We often play when the time allows it, between court sessions. I would say Tables is his favourite, but he likes many.”

The man’s eyes shined, and he nodded vigorously. “That’s right! Good, I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to answer that. My name is Solomon. It’s nice to meet you face to face finally.”

Yami returned the nod. “Likewise. I take it you have questions for me?”

“Indeed. Now tell me, how fairs my grandson?”

“He is doing well. Just before I left, he beat one of my advisors in a game of Tables, sending the man running with his tail between his legs.”

“Ha! That sounds like my boy alright,” Solomon nodded, obviously pleased. “Then he is taking to the marriage well?”

“We had a rough start, but things are looking up now.”

“That’s good. Did he tell you why he was the one sent for the marriage?”

“He said your life was threatened, and if he did not volunteer for the position, then your life would be forfeited.” Yami’s ears pricked in interest. From the way Solomon was speaking, he seemed to know more than Yugi did about the situation.

“That’s… partially true.” Solomon said, somewhat reluctantly. Yami sensed that there was more to what he meant, Solomon hesitant to give out the details.

“If it involves Yugi, and any danger that might come to him, then I need to know,” Yami pressed. “He is my husband, and his safety and wellbeing means as much to me as my kingdom.”

Solomon regarded Yami carefully with his dark eyes. “Do you love him?” He said suddenly, Yami blinking back his surprise.

“With all my heart.” Yami didn’t miss a beat with his reply.

“That’s good,” Solomon nodded, face morphing into a smile. “My grandson is in good hands then. Sending him to you was a good idea.”

“ _You_ sent Yugi?” Yami tilted his head, ears raised.

“Why do you think he’s still alive? He wouldn’t be if he had stayed here. He’s a clever boy, but not even Yugi would have been able to deal with the kinds of battles we have in the human court.”

“I don’t understand. Are you having a civil war of some kind?” Yami frowned.

“No,” Solomon said gruffly. “But I can see how an outsider such as yourself would assume that. It must look like one from the outside.”

“Does King Ryou require assistance? I am obligated to give it should he ask, and I will not hesitate. Show me your foes and I shall burn them.”

“It’s nothing now, most of it we managed to sort out over the confusion the treaty caused. It’s a human problem, although your offer of assistance is greatly appreciated. The king is fine, do not worry.” Solomon put a hand on Yami’s shoulder, patting it lightly.

“If you are sure, but at the first sign of trouble, do not hesitate to alert me to any danger. My resources are here; King Ryou should use them.” Yami dipped his head, a hand absently uncurling several rebellious strands of hair from his horns. They seemed to be doing that often lately, as Yugi was constantly reaching out to fix them for Yami. He smiled at the memory, Yugi’s beaming face and gentle hands vivid in his mind’s eye.

“Are you sure Yugi will be fine? This danger he was in… what kind was it? He seemed very upset the last time he mentioned it.”

“This was months ago, and the problem has all but died down. However, if you’re that eager to hear about it, we could discuss it, if you have the time.”

“I would very much like to hear about it, soon,” Yami agreed. “But I am actually here with a proposition for you, if you’d care to hear one.”

“A proposition from the King of Dragons for an old man like me?” Solomon tilted his head, a grin forming on his aging face. “This I have to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it was worth the wait, sorry again for the delays. Life can be a butt, and uni is stressful. I hope to have the next and final chapter out in the next week or so! See you then!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the final! Hopefully it wraps everything up to everyone's satisfaction. I think for what I set out to accomplish with this fic, I achieved it, and I'm happy with the results. I hope you are too!  
> Another warning for smut in this chapter, same go as last time; don't read past the bolded line, but there is still a scene afterwards, so scroll down to the next/last scene break and you'll be good!  
> Also shout out to some amazing people who drew fanart for this fic!  
> [Tarashima](http://tarashima.tumblr.com/post/155730240857/im-a-bit-late-even-if-its-still-wednesday-here), [AmberOwl](http://amberowl.tumblr.com/post/157118682464/a-sketch-that-is-inspired-by-my-new-friend), and [Silver-Eyes](http://silver-eyes-404.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Yami-Yugi-672714493)! Go check out the amazing works! I love them all so much! Thanks guys! :'''''D  
> I'm completely blown away by the amount of support I've gotten for this fic, a huge thank you to everyone, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for taking this ride with me! :D

“What say you to this, your majesty?”

“It might be best to shift the influx of gold into finding new jobs for them, then.” Yugi said, leaning back in the throne. A course of agreements rang out, the remaining council members nodding. Mahad was scribbling down notes to help them take action later.

Yugi allowed himself a moment to slump in the throne, only to stiffen when a sudden spike in his pain sent a jolt down his body. Sucking in his breath, he clutched the arm rests tightly, gritting his teeth against the pain.

“Do you think it wise to continue, your majesty?” Mahad asked, face betraying his concern.

“I-I’m fine, I just need a moment to catch my breath.” Yugi smiled, pushing his pain to the back of his mind. Mahad kept his gaze on Yugi, doubt flashing in his eyes. Yugi sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be fooling Mahad anytime soon.

“If the council feels that all the problems have been addressed, then perhaps we can break for an hour.” Yugi compromised.

“This sounds like a good course of action.” Isis spoke up, rising from the table. Several others followed her, with Mahad staying behind.

“Now that they are gone, how about you tell me how you are actually feeling.” He said. By his tone, it sounded like he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Yugi sighed, shaking out his wild hair. “I don’t know what to say. It’s bad, and it won’t stop. I’m trying my best to work through it.”

“But how bad is it?”

“I don’t feel like I’m about to collapse from it, but it makes breathing hard sometimes. It’s like a rock has settled in my chest, throwing everything out of whack. I just… I miss him, Mahad.”

“I know you do, Yugi. He’ll be back as soon as he can. We must stay strong until then. You’re doing a great job.” Mahad added, a hand resting on Yugi’s shoulder.

“I’m trying my best.” Yugi sighed, straightening back up. “I’m ready to keep going. Let’s resume.”

* * *

“He’s coming back? Today?” Yugi jumped out of the chair, huge eyes taking in Mahad as the dragon laughed.

“Yes, your majesty, the king is returning today.”

“In a few hours too!” Mana chimed in, clinging to the side of Mahad’s robe to edge closer, tail swatting the air betraying her excitement.

“How can you be sure?”

“Karim rode ahead; he just got back and told us to be prepared for Yami’s return.”

Yugi beamed a smile, unable to hold back the hope that crashed into him. “Yami’s coming home…” He held a hand to his chest, closing his eyes. The pain was still there, but now it seemed far away, like the closer Yami came to him, the further the pain dissipated, until it was just the gentle ebb now that Yugi could easily ignore. Yami was close. So _close_.

“We must prepare to welcome our king back with open arms, then.” Mahad clapped his hands. “Everyone who will be greeting the king, get changed into formal wear.”

“Do we have to?” Mana groaned, wiping dust off her robes.

“Yes, you’re filthy. Now go.” Mahad shooed her away, turning back to Yugi. “Your majesty, would you like help selecting your outfit?”

Yugi tilted his head up in thought. He could recall several robes and golden bands he had been gifted during his time here. He would be able to pull together something Yami would like, he was sure.

“No thanks, Mahad. I’ve got this.”

* * *

Yugi picked at the hem of his sleeves, the edges shifting along his arms as he did.

“Your majesty, calm down. You don’t need to fidget so much,” Mahad whispered, giving him a questioning glance. “Why are you so nervous?”

“Do you think he will like it? The outfit? I don’t know, it feels a little extra, I’m not sure-”

“Why is Yugi freaking out this time?” Mana chirped, popping up next to Yugi, eyes staring at his cloak.

“’This time?’ Um, excuse me, I don’t always freak out.” Yugi mumbled, crossing his arms sulkily over his chest.

The outfit he had chosen to wear today was one of red silken robes and tight fitting bands. They encircled his wrists and most of his forearms, the ends hidden behind the ruffled hems of the sleeves that clung to him loosely.

The front section held a swirling mass of intricate patterns in the hem lines, drawing attention to them as they flowed down the middle of Yugi’s chest, broken only by his waistband supporting the fabric. Everything flowed off his form with the grace only royalty could achieve. He felt like a true king, standing at the top of the stairs, waiting along with everyone else for Yami to ride through the front gate.

Luckily they didn’t have to wait long, and Yugi’s nerves were saved as Yami came galloping through the entrance on a black horse, its hooves hitting the pavement harshly in its haste.

Yugi’s heart swelled at the sight of his husband, a big grin splitting his face. His mind screamed at him to run forward and embrace the other, but he stayed rooted to the spot. The entire council was there, as well as a good portion of palace staff, and he had his position to consider. Regardless of the progress they had made so far, he was sure that kings weren’t supposed to run down stairs and giggle like their birthday just came six months early.

And so he waited, hands clammy with sweat, for Yami’s horse to trot around the square, coming to a stop in front of the staircase.

As soon as Yami stepped down from his horse, beaming smile turned Yugi’s way, he couldn’t resist any longer. He walked quickly down the stairs, trying hard not to burst into a run.

The moment Yugi felt their skin touch, the pain in his body dissolved, flushed away by the overwhelming feeling of love that threatened to make tears fall down his cheeks.

“ _Yami_.” He said, relishing in the feel of the other’s arms around his torso as they hugged.

“Hello love,” Yami purred, deep in his chest. “It’s good to be back.”

“It’s good to have you back.” Yugi nuzzled closer, sighing in content.

“You came to greet me this time,” Yami sounded amused, but also surprised. “Are you feeling alright? Was the pain bearable?”

“It was alright. It doesn’t matter anymore though, now that you’re here.” Yugi said.

“That’s good. You look amazing in that outfit, love,” Yami hummed, stroking over the fabric before his head moved upwards. “Everything alright while I was gone, Mahad?”

“Your husband makes a fine king, your majesty. Not a problem.”

Yugi raised his head to look at the other, but Yami took the chance to steal a kiss from him quickly.

“Impatient, are we?” Yugi teased, reaching up to uncurl some strands of Yami’s bangs from his crown.

“Aren’t you?” Yami countered, grinning.

“Impossibly so,” Yugi laughed before lowering his voice. “So why are we still here and not in our chambers?”

“Soon, my love. But there is something you must see first.”

“What’s that?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a friend back with me.” Yami winked at him, stepping to the side to reveal a figure walking up the steps behind him. Yugi’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, mouth agape. He had been so focused on Yami, he hadn’t noticed the second horse ride into the plaza.

“Grandpa?” Yugi whispered, almost too afraid to speak.

“Hello Yugi. It’s so good to see you.”

“You’re really here…” Yugi barrelled forward, scooping his grandfather up into a tight hug.

“Easy now, I’m not your husband; these bones are old!” Solomon muttered, patting Yugi’s back gently.

“Can you blame me? I haven’t seen you in forever.” Yugi whispered, clutching him closer. “Not that I’m not grateful grandfather, but why are you here? This is so far away, and travel isn’t good for you.”

“It’s only possible thanks to the king. He’s the one who approached me about the idea, and travelled all the way to the other kingdom just to ask, no doubt.”

“I felt it would make my case more convincing to show up in person.” Yami gave a soft smile. Yugi walked over to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Thank you love. You did all of this for me.”

“Of course; you mean the world to me.” Yami came forward for another kiss, and Yugi allowed it, tilting his head to deepen the contact. It wasn’t until he heard the awkward coughing of his grandfather behind him that he stepped back, turning to face the old man.

“I see you two are getting along well.” Solomon commented. Yugi felt his face flush, dipping his head bashfully.

“So ah… How’s the kingdom going grandfather?” Yugi asked, changing the conversation.

“There’s admittedly been some unrest in the kingdom since your departure,” Solomon said. “But it was settled fairly quickly with the added help from your majesty here.” Solomon nodded at Yami, who nodded back. “You’ve been so much safer here Yugi, and that puts my mind at ease. I’m glad the king is looking after you so well. He’s really held true to this treaty agreement.”

“It hasn’t been easy over here either, but we’ve managed. Yami is… so sweet to me.” Yugi flushed, a lazy smile taking over his face. He saw Yami puff his chest out more at his worlds, hand seeking out Yugi’s to squeeze it tightly.

“You deserve all the attention my love.” Yami brought the hand to his lips, kissing it softly before turning to Solomon. “And my help is always available to your kingdom. We made a deal, and I intend to keep it for as long as I may rule.”

“As long as _we_ may rule.” Yugi corrected, brushing a thumb over Yami’s hand.

“Shall we take this somewhere private? I assume you have some very nice chambers here.” Solomon looked up at Yami, Yugi following his gaze.

“But of course,” Yami inclined his head, gesturing towards the grand front doors.

Yugi shifted his attention back to the old man, taking his arm in his own. “Indeed, grandfather. We have much to talk about.”

* * *

Yugi curled closer to Yami, watching him attach his seal to several documents. Yugi opted to sign his name, not having a seal himself to use. Yami passed each page over to him, using a book to stabilise it as Yugi scrawled on top of the sheet, leaning on Yami the whole time.

It had been a few days since Yami’s return, and Yugi had been spending all of his time out speaking with his grandfather, learning about what was happening in the other realm, and telling Solomon everything that had transpired here. It had been an interesting time, and Yugi relished in having his grandfather here, even if the old man wouldn’t be able to stay. When he had said as much, Yugi had been sad, but it was understandable; Solomon wasn’t suited to life here in the dragon kingdom.

“I think we’re done here.” Yami said, deep voice pulling Yugi out of his train of thought. He watched him gather together the papers in a neat stack on the table.

“What’s next?” Yugi mumbled, hoping they didn’t have to move. He was very comfortable against Yami’s side, half sprawled over the daybed.

Yami hummed, shifting his position slightly, but enough that Yugi didn’t have to move. “Well today is a very special day. There’s no more work for us. I told Mahad we would be taking the day off, and you’ve already been to see your grandfather today, correct?”

“Yeah we walked around the gardens after breakfast. Why? What’s today?” Yugi peered up at his husband, seeing a glint in those red eyes.

Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi softly on the cheek. “Happy anniversary, my love.” He murmured. Yugi’s eyes widened in surprise, his brain running on overdrive to supply him with the date.

“A… A year? Has it really been a year?”

“Yes. I remember hearing that humans especially enjoy celebrating things in yearlong breaks,” Yami hummed, a hand carding through Yugi’s hair. “I figured this would be an important moment in time for you- for us.”

“We do… anniversaries are generally big celebrations.”

“Well, we may not be having a grand celebration for it, but I can still make it worthwhile.” Yami leaned in closer as he spoke, his words a gentle murmur.

“You already have made it worthwhile just by remembering...”

Their faces were close, so close. Yugi found himself reaching those extra few inches, brushing his lips against Yami’s, feeling the cool breath of the dragon’s mingle with his warmth. He saw Yami slide his eyes closed, and Yugi pressed harder against him, their lips pushing up against each other.

They began to move, Yugi sucking against Yami’s lips, his tongue slipping out to taste Yami’s bottom lip, humming in approval as the dragon slid his mouth open wider, granting him access.

Yugi’s tongue slipped inside, licking up the sides of Yami’s mouth, batting at his tongue and coaxing it out to play. Loud, wet smacking resonated in the air, both of then grunting as the kiss grew more desperate, both sides seeking more.

Yugi was only too happy to give it, and Yami eager to take it as Yugi pressed his lips tighter to Yami’s sucking at everything he could touch with them, tongue still sliding around in Yami’s mouth.

When they finally broke apart, the need for air forcing them to separate, Yugi gazed down at his husband, his eyelids drooping and his face flushed.

Yami’s expression mirrored how Yugi felt exactly; eyes hooded, dark with lust, mouth parted as spit clung stubbornly on his lips. Yugi bent down to lick it off Yami’s lips, enjoying the deep growl Yami rumbled in response.

“If we’re going to go further, we should move to the bed.” Yugi managed to say, raising his head to where their bed was.

Yami followed his gaze, a frown marring his face. “But then we have to move.”

“Well it’s more now or don’t move later.” Yugi raised an eyebrow, smiling at the flush that covered his husband’s cheeks.

“O-Okay, now it is.” He scooped his arms around Yugi, lifting him up. Yugi let himself be carried over to the bed, where Yami laid him down gently atop the sheets. He climbed over Yugi’s legs, situating himself above Yugi, hands pressed on either side of his shoulders.

**“What are you going to do now?” Yugi asked, staring up at his husband.**

“Well I was thinking I just sit here and ravish you,” Yami nuzzled Yugi’s neck, nipping against the skin there. “And we see where we go from there.”

“Mmm, alright. Sounds good.” Yugi hummed, tilting his head to the side to allow Yami better access. Yami’s sharp teeth grazed over the surface, the points digging into Yugi’s skin. Yami pulled back before they could pierce, licking over the skin to soothe it.

Yugi poked his nose up, pecking Yami on the lips. When he dipped his head back down, Yami followed, pressing their lips together again. Yugi sighed contently, relaxing against the sheets as Yami gave him soft kisses.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yami murmured, a lazy smile on his face.

“Says you, the most beautiful dragon.” Yugi snickered, wrapping his hands around Yami’s waist.

“Mmmm, but you’re the most beautiful human.”

“We make a fitting couple then don’t we?”

“We do.”

Yami pulled closer, tail looping around one of Yugi’s legs. He pushed Yugi’s robe apart, feeding the sleeves through the holes to leave him half naked. He licked over Yugi’s neck, covering as much skin as he could, nipping at it. Yugi arched into the touch, wincing as Yami dug his teeth in a little. He soothed over the bite with his tongue, moving onto Yugi’s chest, where he resumed nibbling the surface. Eventually he found his way to one of Yugi’s nipples, taking the nub into his mouth to suck over it.

Yugi moaned, hands curling into the loose sheets as he tossed his head. Yami sucked on the nipple until it was incredibly hard, then moved over to its twin, perking that one up too. He made sure not to leave the other out while he did this, rubbing over the hard bud with his hand.

Yugi decided to get revenge, burying his hands in Yami’s hair, rubbing aggressively at the base of the horns. Yami crumpled onto his chest, abandoning his pursuit of Yugi’s nipples in favour of moaning deeply.

“Yugi… don’t stop, _please_.” He butted his head up against Yugi’s hands, arms snaking around Yugi’s chest to press his face there.

Yugi laughed, gripping the base of the horns to scratch around the entire width. He felt a sense of pride at how fast the king was reduced to a whining mess in his hold, heart swelling at the lust swirling in Yami’s deep red eyes.

“Can I try something this time?” Yugi asked, pausing in his ministrations to allow Yami to rise from his foggy state of mind.

“What… try what?” He blinked, head raising to regard Yugi.

“You’ve done so much for me recently. I want to… I want to pleasure you this time. Is that alright?” Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Yugi’s.

“Of course it is.” He scooped his arms around Yugi’s, turning them over slowly until he was against the sheets and Yugi was above him. “You can do _whatever_ you want. Explore away to your heart’s content, love.”

Yugi smiled, placing a hand over Yami’s pants. “I don’t need to explore here, I know the territory rather well.”

Yami blinked slowly with wide eyes before erupting into a fit of laughter. “Then show me what you can do.”

Yugi grinned at the challenge, flicking his fingers around Yami’s waist sash, wrapping around the folds to tug it off. With the support gone, Yami’s pants slid easily down his waist, revealing his stiff cock.

Yugi didn’t wait, bending down to lick down the side, trailing around while working his way downwards. A healthy layer of spit began to cover the surface, making it easier for Yugi to take the length between his lips. He fed it into his mouth, going down as far as he could manage near the base, fighting not to gag with his mouth full, the tip dribbling cold pre down his throat with an almost ticklish sensation.

“D-Damn, Yugi.” Yami hissed, eyelids drooping while his lips pressed together tightly. Yugi kept looking up at him while he sucked on the dick, dragging his lips down the length with pressure as it slid out of his mouth, only to go back down to the base moments later.

The cock was like ice in his mouth, cold and hard. And Yami looked ready to hit his climax, face scrunched up in bliss. Yugi denied him the chance, however, bringing his head up to grin at his husband, enjoying the irritated look spreading his face.

He licked his lips, swallowing the come on his tongue before pushing away, crawling off the bed to grab a jar of oil on a table nearby. He quickly discarded his pants along the way, kicking out of the leg holes.

When he turned back around, he saw Yami shuffling out of his shirt, making him as naked as Yugi was. Yugi gave him a smile, coming back over to resituate himself on top of Yami, their dicks brushing against each other in a clash of temperature. Yugi hissed, eyes squinting shut for a moment before looking at his husband.

“I think you should do it this time.” He said.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind either way.”

“I distinctly remember being told you were going to ‘ravish’ me?” Yugi shot back, grinning at the surprised look passing over Yami’s face.

“I just don’t want to hurt you at all, love.”

“You won’t. Here, let me show you.” Yugi took Yami’s hands in his own, opening the oil jar and dipping Yami’s in.

“Just mind the claws.” Yugi poked one of Yami’s nails, shooting him a grin.

“Of course.” Yami murmured, one hand reaching behind Yugi to tug him forward, slimy digits cold against Yugi’s back.

Yugi shivered right as the first finger slipped inside him. The cool gel mixed with Yami’s natural low temperature, working hard to freeze his insides. In return, Yugi’s body fought to keep him warm, walls clenching down on the finger to try and push it out. Yugi rocked back down on it, completely ignoring his body’s reaction.

Yami seemed to understand, adding a second finger to aid the first one. He scissored them around, stretching Yugi out, rubbing against his walls. Yugi felt the fingers deep inside him, especially when a third one joined in, pads smoothly scrapping inside while the nails poked and prodded lightly. But he knew it would be nothing to what was coming next, Yami’s thick cock twitching and dripping come between them. Yugi moaned, imagining what it would feel like to have it inside him. When had been the last time? It felt like ages ago, Yugi usually taking charge during their intimate moments like this.

“That should be good.” He grunted, tugging on Yami’s arm gently.

“If you’re sure.” Yami murmured, his fingers leaving Yugi’s body to return to the oil jar, dipping in once more to lather the oil over his own cock.  

Yugi waited for Yami to finish, then reaching behind him, guiding Yami’s cock to his entrance. Then he gasped, falling down onto it, feeling Yami’s length slide into him. It felt incredibly, and he took a moment to shudder over the cold feeling, bending down to scrunch his hands against Yami’s chest.

“Love? Are you alright?” Yami asked, worry thick in his voice.

“I-I’m fine, it’s just… I feel so full.” Yugi moaned, shifting his hips and groaning at the sensation of Yami’s dick twitching inside of him, seemingly leeching the heat from his walls. He moved again, this time hearing Yami’s voice join him.

“Y-Yugi.” He gasped, eyes staring half-lidded up at Yugi hands at Yugi’s hips, tightly squeezing.

Yugi started slowly, sliding Yami’s length in and out of himself gently, dragging out the sensations and softly gasping at the feeling of being filled every time he went down. Yami stroked his hands over Yugi’s hips, nails scraping lightly while the pads of his fingers dug into the skin.

Every small gesture and motion was amplified, the sensations shooting across the backs of Yugi’s eyelids every time he closed his eyes in bliss.

Yami moaned in time to the thrusts, and Yugi felt the restraint his husband was exerting to keep his hands from digging further into Yugi’s skin. Yugi huffed, bringing his head down to sloppily steal a kiss from Yami.

Yami growled into it, teeth clinking against each other, scraping lips as they tried to pull impossibly closer, tongues swatting to taste as much as they could. It was like an addiction that refused to let up, having to constantly taste the other to sate themselves for but a moment’s relief.

Yugi leaned forward more, forcing Yami to tilt his hips up to keep his dick inside Yugi. Yami rolled his hips to shift himself on the bed, and both of them moaned at the resulting shock it sent through their bodies.

“Yugi,” Yami grunted, squeezing his eyes shut. “I-I don’t think I can… control it… for much longer…” His eyes cracked open into slits, giving Yugi the perfect view of the dilated pupils, the far off look that spanned his gaze.

“Then let go, my love.” Yugi murmured, smiling down at him.

Yami tried to focus on him, Yugi could tell, but he was too far gone, his eyes refusing and his body too preoccupied. Yugi raised himself until only Yami’s tip remained inside, then he slammed back down, Yami’s dick thrusting inwards as far as it could reach.

“Y-Yugi!” Yami gasped, eyes widening and head tossing back. His hips bucked upwards, and Yugi howled.

“Yes! Right there! Ahh!!” He wailed, eyes welling up with tears at the intensity. Yami’s hands flexed, and his nails poked Yugi’s sides rather painfully.

“Yes,” Yugi hissed, “more, please!”

Yami snarled, baring his teeth. He narrowed his eyes, hands forcing Yugi upwards, only to immediately slam him down. Yugi barely had time to let out a moan before Yami was doing it again, his actions becoming feverous.

Yugi was soon lost in the sensations, letting Yami’s hands move him in passionate thrusts. Each time it felt like Yami’s dick was reaching further, deeper inside him, the cold seeping into his skin only serving to heighten every twitch and push.

“Y-Yes… please…” Yugi moaned, eyes staring listlessly forward, his body screaming with the need for release. “I-I need…”

Yami seemed to understand, somehow, a deep growl emitting from his throat as he picked up the pace, moving impossibly faster against Yugi.

Yugi cried out, the strength of his release rippling through him, lights flashing behind his closed eyelids. “ _A-Ahhh_.” He moaned softly, voice barely audible over Yami’s snarls. He felt a pressure inside as Yami’s seed shot into him, and he felt fuller than he had ever been before.

He panted, trying to regain enough breath to speak, but finding himself winded every time he went to talk. He waited until the worst had passed, and after huge gulps of air he felt his body returning to normal.

“That was… intense.” Yugi huffed out, looking down at the mess between them. He’d have to clean that sooner or later. He moved to mention as much to Yami, but the lazy look Yami was giving him made him stop and laugh. “What’s that for?”

“I love you, Yugi.” Yami sighed, kissing Yugi’s cheek gently, nuzzling into his neck.

“I love you too Yami.” Yugi curled up on his side, cooing softly in content.

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke before the sun rose, slipping out of the bed to peer out the window. He had a wonderful idea to share with his husband that morning, and he was excited to get started. He bounced back over to the bed, kneeling over Yami’s side, smiling at the peaceful look on his husbands face.

“Yami, wake up.”

Yami groaned, shaking his head and curling further into the sheets.

“ _Yami_.” Yugi whined, poking his husband on his side. When Yami refused to budge, Yugi tried a different tactic. His eyes lit up as they landed on Yami’s tail, hands reaching out to grasp the fur around the tip. Then he gave it a tug, to which Yami immediately jumped to his feet, whipping his tail out of Yugi’s grip.

“What? What’s going on?” Eyes wide, he glanced around the room, seemingly searching for the threat.

Yugi just giggled at him, trying to hide his smile behind a hand. Yami’s eyes snapped to him, and he frowned in confusion.

“Yugi? Did you pull my tail?”

“You weren’t waking up.” Yugi said in way of an answer.

“Why did you need me up?” Yami peered around him, glancing to the window. “The sun hasn’t even risen yet, we have a few more hours’ worth of sleep before court today.”

“I know, but I wanted to take you somewhere this morning.”

“And it had to be now?” Yami said disbelievingly.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do love, but… it’s so early.” Yami groaned, stretching out his back. Then he walked over to the cabinet to fish around for clothes to wear. “Do I have time for a bath first?”

Yugi peered out the window, judging the lighting in the sky. “No, you’ll have to wait until we get back, there’s no time.”

“No time for what?” Yami shrugged into a robe, tying a sash around his waist.

“You’ll see.” Yugi shot him a playful smirk, to which Yami frowned, worry etched into his features. He sighed.

“Alright Yugi, lead the way.”

It didn’t take long for Yugi to drag Yami up to the top of the castle, bouncing out onto the walkway.

“This is where you wanted to take me? To the battlements?” Yami sounded amused, but he waited for Yugi to give him an explanation.

“I wanted to watch the sun rise together, on the day after our anniversary.” Yugi resisted the urge to scratch his cheek, eyes drifting away from Yami to stare at the sky. “But we can just go back to the chambers if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I think it’s a great idea.” Yami said, moving closer. He brought his arms to the top of the stones, resting them on the battlements as he leaned over. “It’s been a year since I first gave you that tour, and we were up here last. I can see why you’d want to come here.”

“It’s a fitting mark to our first year together.” Yugi beamed a smile, resting his head against Yami’s neck. He felt a hand move around his waist, squeezing lightly.

They watched the sun peek over the horizon, streaks of yellow glowing against the darkness. Only once the entire surface had risen above the mountains did Yami turn to Yugi.

“It’s a new day, let’s make the most of it.” Yami brought a hand to Yugi’s face, cradling it.

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll make the most of everything.” Yugi leaned into the touch, the lazy smile on his face growing wider. Yami’s eyes shimmered with love and he brought their faces together for a chaste kiss, the warm rays bathing them in their light.


End file.
